Half Full de DH78 TRADUCTION
by Isno et Zveka
Summary: Bella voit la vie comme à moitié vide. Edward la voit à moitié pleine. Pourra-t-il lui apprendre à se désaltérer en vivant au jour le jour?
1. 1 - Bella

.

 **/s/8187739/1/**

 _ **Twilight à S. Meyer**_

 _ **Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction!**_

* * *

 **HALF FULL**

de

 **DH78**

35 chapitres

* * *

 ** _1 – Bella_**

"Bienvenue au _Café Centrale, puis-je prendre votre commande?"_

C'est le message automatique que je répète tous les heures, trente heures par semaine.

Tous ces gens et leurs boissons fantaisies. _Bois simplement ton putain de café déjà._

Ils sont assis à leur petites tables avec leurs journaux, iPhones, Blackberries, bluetooth sur les oreilles dans leur petit monde – se réveillant seulement dans leur bulle pour me signaler qu'ils aimeraient que leur tasse à moitié vide soit remplie à nouveau.

Tout comme ma vie. A moitié vide.

Je suis ici, un an après avoir obtenu mon diplôme à l'université et toujours pas de carrière.

Prenant les commandes de rats centrés sur eux-mêmes dans leur course quotidienne de rats.

"Bonjour, bienvenue au _Café Centrale,_ puis-je prendre votre commande?" dis-je pour la centième fois en me concentrant sur le bloc devant moi.

"Juste un café noir, s'il vous plait."'

Waouh. Si les voix avaient le potentiel de rendre quelqu'un inutile et bien cette voix devait être le maître.

Caramel et douce, son timbre m'enveloppe dans la chaleur.

Je lève les yeux pour voir des yeux plus verts que la mousse me fixer. Son expression…

Inquiète? Effrayée? Pourquoi ressemble-t-il…

 _Oh._ Je suis en train de le fixer comme une imbécile.

"Euh, ok, bien sûr, un café noir. Voudriez-vous autre chose? Une pâtisserie?" Ma voix tremble alors que j'essaie de retrouver mon équilibre.

Oh seigneur il sourit… il me sourit. Seigneur ses cils sont déments.

Est-ce que je respire?

"Euh non. Merci. Un café, ce sera bien."

Nous nous fixons un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant que j'entende Alice se glisser derrière moi.

"Hey Bella, tu pourrais me faire une énorme faveur et prendre la commande de la 3? Je suis débordée et ça fait un moment qu'ils attendent."

"Oh bien sûr Alice. J'y vais," accepté-je. Nous nous aidons toujours.

Je me tourne vers Monsieur Yeux Verts et il me regarde toujours, son sourire plus haut d'un côté. Je lui souris instinctivement.

Je voudrai me baffer. Vraiment Swan. Comme si tu allais l'intéresser. Regarde-le.

Regarde-toi.

A moitié vide.

"Je reviens vite avec votre café," dis-je en lui offrant un autre petit sourire.

Il hoche la tête en silence et regarde le bloc où il est en train d'écrire.

Je m'éloigne pour prendre des commandes et les ramener, sachant que cet homme céleste repartira aussi.

A moitié vide.

* * *

 _ **C'était la rencontre, on retrouve Edward tout de suite...**_


	2. 2 - Edward

**_._**

 **HALF FULL**

 _A moitié plein_

 ** _2 – Edward_**

Il faut que je connaisse son nom.

Ses yeux profonds, sa peau pâle et douce, le balancement de ses hanches dans mon champ de vision.

Ce balancement.

Et son sourire.

Seigneur, que ne ferai-je pas pour sentir ce sourire sur mes lèvres.

Il y a quelque chose à son sujet cependant.

Il y a de la tristesse autour d'elle.

Non, peut-être pas de la tristesse.

Il y a de la résignation autour d'elle comme si elle ne croyait pas ou n'espérait plus.

Oh, si seulement cette fille savait.

Il y a tellement d'espoir.

Si seulement je pouvais l'aider à le voir.

L'autre serveuse, plus petite, qui est toujours si courageuse, lui demande de l'aide pour servir une autre table et elle dit son nom.

Bella.

 _Bella._

J'aime la façon dont il roule sur ma langue.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle est de retour à ma table, timide et rougissante.

Je me demande ce qu'elle pense.

Tu es belle, Bella. Si seulement tu le savais.

"Et voilà. Un café noir. Vous êtes sûr de ne vouloir rien d'autre?" demande-t-elle en espérant. Je me prête au jeu.

"Que me suggérez-vous?" la taquiné-je.

Et son visage.

"Vous me demandez?"

"Oui. Pourquoi pas?"

"Personne ne me demande vraiment ce que j'ai à suggérer," répond-elle en regardant ses doigts entremêlés.

"Eh bien je vous demande. Je fais confiance à votre jugement. En fait, choisissez quelque chose."

 _Allez Bella… Saisis la chance…_

"Hum d'accord. Vous êtes sûr? Et si vous ne l'aimez pas?"

Je fais un signe de la main. "Non, j'essaierai au moins. Vous ne savez jamais si vous allez aimer quelque chose à moins de prendre le risque et d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau."

Elle hoche la tête sans rien dire et je peux entendre ses penser tourner mes mots. Elle s'éloigne et revient un petit moment après.

Elle pose ce qui ressemble à une brioche au sirop de sucre.

Mon préféré.

"Bon habituellement ce n'est pas ce qui se vend le plus mais je les aime beaucoup. Et plus spécialement un peu chaud… alors je l'ai un peu réchauffée pour vous." Ses mots sont posés. Mais je revendique la victoire.

"Oh, votre tasse est à moitié vide, voulez vous que je la remplisse?"

"Hum non, c'est bien… pour moi elle est à moitié pleine," dis-je avec un sourire, attrapant son regard, essayant de lui envoyer un message silencieux.

Sa respiration hoquète et je pense qu'elle a compris.

* * *

 _ **Que pensez-vous de ce début?**_

 _ **A demain pour deux autres chapitres**_

 _ **ça va aller assez vite...**_


	3. 3 - Bella

.

 ** _3 – Bella_**

Ce gars peut-il lire mes pensées?

 _Pour moi elle est à moitié pleine…_

Ses mots comme s'il avait été dans ma tête tout le temps.

Que me fait-il? J'ai envie de me serrer contre lui… de disparaître en lui. Juste sentir l'espoir rayonnant de lui en moi.

Et ça fait un moment qu'il est là… c'est presque l'heure de la fermeture. Qu'attend-il?

Il ne peut pas être là pour moi. Il attend probablement quelqu'un.

"Nous fermons dans une demi-heure… est-ce que, euh, vous attendez quelqu'un?"

Et juste avec ça ses yeux s'allument et son sourire me fait presque tomber.

"Oui, en fait."

Mon cœur se serre. Bien sûr qu'il attend quelqu'un.

Elle est sûrement belle, grande, tout lui réussit…

"Oh et bien vous pouvez sûrement lui dire que nous fermons bientôt?"

"D'accord. Hé, ils ferment bientôt!"

 _Quoi?_

"Euh oui, c'est vrai, c'est juste ce que je viens de dire," dis-je perdue.

"Oui je sais. Je le fais juste savoir à la personne que j'attends…" dit-il, en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Est-ce que ce type joue avec moi?

"Très bien écoutez, je n'aime pas faire l'objet de plaisanteries, alors j'apprécierai si vous pouviez juste…" soufflé-je en posant son addition sur la table et me retrouver avec ma main sur la sienne.

Quand je le regardai, ses yeux étaient chagrinés.

"Je suis désolé. J'essayais d'être gentil. Je pense que ça n'a pas fonctionné, hein?"

"Excusez-moi?"

"D'accord?" il respira profondément avant de continuer. "Ce que j'essaie de dire, j'espérai que vous pourriez vous asseoir avec moi un moment."

"M'asseoir avec vous? Maintenant? Pourquoi? Je travaille encore…" dis-je, déconcertée par cet homme magnifique qui semblait vouloir me parler.

"Euh, peut être que vous pourriez, je veux dire, il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de monde…" Il fit un geste avec ses mains et je regardais dans le café, remarquant qu'il avait raison. Tout le monde était parti.

Quand était-ce arrivé?

"Euh, il faut que je demande au responsable."

"D'accord," dit-il avec ce sourire en coin qui ne veut pas s'en aller de son visage.

Je m'éloigne de lui, sentant immédiatement la perte de la chaleur de sa main sur la mienne.

"Hé Rose, c'est gênant si je m'arrête plus tôt? Tout le monde a à peu près disparu."

Elle passe la tête par la porte de derrière et sourit. "Bien sûr Bella."

J'hésite avant de préciser ce que je vais faire.

"Je peux rester là un peu? Il y a quelqu'un que je connais et qui veut me parler."

Rose revient derrière le comptoir et **le** voit.

"Oh waouh. C'est un spécimen intéressant, où l'as-tu dégoté?" murmure-t-elle en le regardant tout le temps.

"Hum je n'ai rien fait. Je viens de le rencontrer. Il veut me parler. Et je me dis qu'il vaut probablement mieux le faire ici," lui chuchoté-je en réponse.

"Bien sûr, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte en partant d'accord? Et… fais attention. Il y a des fous partout dehors."

Je rigole. Rose est toujours un peu parano.

Je lui dis au revoir, j'enlève mon petit tablier et le plie sur le comptoir puis je vais vers sa table. Il envoie un message à quelqu'un.

Je me racle la gorge et m'assieds face à lui.

"J'espère que je ne vous empêche pas de faire quelque chose d'important," dis-je.

Il range son téléphone dans sa poche et croise les mains sur la table en se penchant.

"Non, je déplace des choses. Ceci est important," répond-il, ses yeux verts étincelants et souriants.

"D'accord, qui êtes-vous? Vraiment?"

Il fait une pause un instant pour me regarder avant de répondre.

"Je suis Edward."

* * *

 ** _Ils vont pouvoir discuter..._**


	4. 4 - Edward

**_._**

 ** _4 - Edward_**

Elle est géniale. Cette fille. Je peux voir quelque chose en elle. Peut-être qu'elle ne le sait pas, ou qu'elle ne sait pas comment le reconnaitre.

Il faut qu'on lui rappelle que la vie est courte.

Quelquefois je vois le début d'un sourire. Je suis déterminé à le voir entier sur son beau visage avant de partir ce soir.

J'ai appris quelques détails qu'elle a bien voulu partager.

Bella Swan. Vingt-deux ans, récemment diplômée de UW en Arts libéraux*. Elle travaille dans ce café depuis sa première année.

"Pas de petit-ami?" demandé-je dans ma tasse en lui jetant un coup d'œil avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Elle a un autre café pour moi mais j'ai insisté pour qu'elle en prenne un pour elle. Elle a cédé.

Elle regarde ses mains enroulées autour de sa tasse.

"Non. Pas de petit-ami."

Je hoche la tête. "Es-tu de Seattle?"

"Non je viens de Portland. Je vivais avec ma mère jusqu'à ce que je commence l'université. Mon père vit dans une petite ville à quatre heures d'ici appelée Forks. Je suis presque sûre que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler. "

Je hoche la tête à nouveau, avalant une autre gorgée.

"En fait je sais exactement où c'est, mes parents vivent à Port Angeles. J'ai quelques amis de Forks."

Elle se redresse légèrement à cette nouvelle.

"Vraiment! Que le monde est petit! Mon père est le chef de police et et j'ai choisi de venir à l'université dans l'état de Washington pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui."

"Je suis sûr qu'il est content d'avoir sa fille proche de lui. Tu vas le voir?"

"J'essaie, deux fois par mois."

"Et ta mère? Elle a été d'accord que tu changes d'état pour aller à l'université?"

A cette question, elle soupire et je peux voir qu'elle se tend un peu. J'ai apparemment touché une corde sensible.

"Ma mère, elle est… bon, elle m'a toujours poussé elle avait vraiment de grands espoirs pour moi. J'aurai pu aller à Cornell et 'être quelqu'un'," dit-elle en mettant des guillemets.

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait?" demandé-je curieux.

Elle se raidit en se raclant la gorge. "Est-ce que je peux te poser des questions à mon tour?" répond-elle, détournant efficacement la conversation. Je n'insiste pas.

"Que veux-tu savoir? " souris-je, avec espièglerie. Elle écarquille les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvre avec un petit soupir.

"Tout. Je suis sûre que ta vie est bien plus intéressante que la mienne."

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça?"

"Parce que c'est vrai."

"Eh bien, moi je crois que tu es intéressante, Bella Swan," dis-je avec une certaine certitude dans la voix.

Elle me regarde, m'observe.

"Tu ne me connais pas," dit-elle doucement après quelques secondes de silence.

"J'aimerai."

…

*Lettres, sciences sociales et humaines

* * *

 ** _On verra s'il va arriver à dérider Bella..._**


	5. 5 - Bella

.

 ** _5 – Bella_**

"Si on sortait ensemble?"

"Quoi?" Nous parlions de tout et de rien depuis un moment. D'où est-ce que ça sort?

"J'aimerai t'emmener quelque part. Dîner, déjeuner, une promenade dans le parc. Peu importe."

Son sourire était rassurant, beau, plein d'espoir. Comme un million de soleils.

Je m'agite. Je regarde partout sauf lui. Comment pourrai-je dire non? Comment dire oui? Je suis perdue. Mes craintes veulent crier non.

Mais mes tripes… mon instinct dit un oui tranquille. Et il est beaucoup plus puissant avec son oui tranquille que l'effrayant vide du non.

"Je ne sais pas…"

"Allez Bella. Je ne te demande pas de signer un contrat. C'est juste une occasion de te sortir, de mieux te connaitre," insiste-t-il, ses yeux verts pétillent mais sont également malicieux et sincères.

J'inspire profondément et dis ce que mon instinct me dicte.

"D'accord."

Son sourire devient encore plus grand et je pense que je pourrai mourir à cause de toute cette énergie qu'il envoie.

"Mais s'il te plait. Rien de sophistiqué, pas de dîner chic. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans les situations formelles et je n'ai même pas de quoi m'habiller," dis-je en baissant les yeux, sentant la chaleur de ce que je sais être un rougissement.

Il rit. Un vrai rire, heureux et cordial.

"Oh Bella! Ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai un grand dédain envers les restaurants étouffants et guindés. Nous resterons simples. Nous pourrons aller à Pike et nous promener, peut-être manger une glace ou autre chose. Comme je l'ai dit, je veux juste mieux te connaitre."

Il me tend son téléphone pour que je puisse rentrer son numéro. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela est en train d'arriver.

"Bon, je devrais probablement y aller. Ce n'était pas mon intention de te faire rester ici…" il regarde l'écran de son téléphone. "… une heure, ça fait une heure que nous parlons. Je suis désolé, je suis sûr que tu as des choses à faire…" il laisse sa phrase en suspens, attrape son manteau et son ordinateur portable.

Il est grand. Vraiment grand et quand je me lève, je lui arrive seulement à l'épaule.

"Je t'appellerai demain?" demande-t-il, ses doigts caressant doucement ma main. Et je ressens un picotement.

"Oui, très bien."

"Parfait," dit-il en me regardant fixement pendant quelques longues secondes. "Bonsoir Bella Swan." Il se tourne n'attendant pas vraiment une réponse, il sort du café et disparaît de ma vue.

"Bonsoir, Edward Cullen," dis-je à la pièce vide.

Un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Bien ça progresse**_

 _ **Voyons où en est edward...**_


	6. 6 - Edward

.

 ** _6 - Edward_**

"Hey Em! Tu es là?" Je crie dans la salle de sport vide.

"Oui je suis là! Je dois passer un coup de fil! Fais comme chez toi!" Sa voix arrive de quelque part à l'arrière et traverse l'espace vide.

Je pose mon sac par terre contre le mur de miroirs. Je commence à étirer mes bras en regardant mon reflet dans les miroirs. Je prends une profonde inspiration, mes yeux vont de haut en bas et remarquent les progrès tout de suite. Le haut de mon corps est tonique et semble en parfaite santé. La moitié inférieure… et bien va aussi bien qu'elle peut aller, franchement.

"Comment ça va, mec?" Emmett apparaît derrière moi et me tape sur l'épaule, fort.

"Aïe, merde, Em…" je grimace et frotte l'endroit avec ma main.

"Tu exagères. Ça ne fait pas mal. Allez! Si nous commencions."

Emmett McCarty est propriétaire de sa salle de sport et il fait surtout l'entrainement pour les sportifs. Je le connais depuis l'université quand il était entraîneur pour l'équipe de football. Il m'avait promis quand il avait ouvert sa salle qu'il m'entraînerait gratuitement si je l'aidais à se faire une place. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Et maintenant il m'entraîne tous les jours pendant deux heures. Je dois le faire. Parce que la semaine prochaine je cours un semi-marathon.

Après m'avoir aidé à faire mes étirements pour les jambes, nous allons au tapis de course. C'est ici que l'entrainement sérieux commence. Em court à côté de moi.

"Alors quoi de neuf et d'excitant?" me demande-il entre de courtes respirations.

Je m'essuie le front. "Rien mec. Mais j'ai demandé à une fille de sortir, hier."

En périphérie je vois sa tête se tourner vers moi. "Non merde! Comment elle est?"

Je rigole. Parce que bien sûr Em veut savoir à quoi elle ressemble.

"Elle est mignonne. Plus petite que moi. Des cheveux longs et bruns, des yeux marron…"

"Hummm. Et où l'as-tu rencontrée?"

"Au café où elle travaille. Elle est diplômée de UDub."

"Chouette. Où vas-tu l'emmener?"

"Ce n'est pas encore décidé. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous promener au marché de Pike."

Il y a un blanc dans la conversation puisque nous courons plus vite. Et puis Em parle à nouveau.

"Et, elle est d'accord avec… ce que tu sais?" Il regarde vers le bas de mon corps.

Ma mâchoire se serre un peu. "Je ne le lui ai pas encore dit."

Un autre silence.

"Eh bien, comment penses-tu qu'elle va réagir quand tu vas le lui dire?"

Je réfléchis un peu. Effectivement je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre depuis que j'aie quitté ce café hier soir.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. "

…

* Très grand marché à Seattle.

* * *

 _ **Peut-être avez-vous une idée?**_

 _ **On saura bientôt de toute façon...**_

 ** _Bon début de semaine!_**


	7. 7 - Bella

.

 ** _7 – Bella_**

Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche alors que je plante sur le tableau la dernière commande pour la barista avant de rentrer chez moi. Une vérification rapide me confirme que c'est lui.

 _Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? –E_

Je ne peux pas contrôler la façon dont mon cœur se met à battre vite rien qu'en imaginant sa voix disant ces quelques mots, aussi innocents soient-ils. Je vais en salle de pause et m'assieds sur la chaise en plastique qui est près d'une petite table.

 _Je suppose que je vais bien. –B_

Je regarde l'écran et ne réfléchis pas avant d'envoyer un autre message.

 _Comment se passe ta journée? –B_

Je pose le téléphone sur la table en attrapant mon sac dans le casier. Il vibre au moment où je le reprends pour sortir.

 _C'est une merveilleuse journée aujourd'hui. Et elle est bien mieux encore à présent que je "parle avec toi" :)_ _\- E_

Je secoue la tête comme une folle avant de faire au revoir à Alice pour lui montrer que j'ai fini. Elle me fait signe en retour et repart pour prendre les commandes.

Pendant que je marche dehors sous les nuages et la pluie de Seattle, je réponds.

 _Tu es allé dehors? C'est pluvieux et triste. Nous ne devons pas avoir eu la même journée. –B_

Je continue à marcher et je traverse la rue après qu'un scooter bruyant m'ait dépassé alors que mon téléphone vibre de nouveau. Mais je ne lis pas avant d'arriver à mon appartement et de m'affaler sur mon canapé.

 _Chaque jour est merveilleux si tu sais comment le vivre. –E_

Je prends un instant pour réfléchir à ses mots. Comment cette personne peut avoir un regard positif sur à peu près tout, me dépasse complètement.

 _Apparemment j'ai beaucoup à apprendre alors. –B_

 _Je suis un bon professeur ;) Puis-je te voir demain? Au déjeuner? –E_

Waouh. Ce gars. Sa confiance crève l'écran!

 _D'accord. Où nous retrouvons-nous? Tu avais parlé de Pike? –B_

 _Si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas de venir te chercher mais je comprends. Que dirais-tu juste en face le poissonnier vers midi? –E_

 _D'accord, alors on se voit demain :)_ _-B_

 _Je ne peux pas attendre ;) –E_

Oh seigneur! Dans quoi est-ce que je m'engage?

* * *

 _ **Oh Bella est sous le charme... mais elle doute toujours.**_


	8. 8 - Edward

.

 **8 – Edward**

Elle est belle.

Cheveux bruns relevés, de petites mèches retombant sur les côtés de son visage et derrière son cou. J'ai envie de les toucher pour sentir leur douceur, si je pouvais.

Mais je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

Bella me retrouve face au marché au poisson comme prévu, elle porte une robe courte et blanche et une sorte de gilet bleu marine. Elle est timide comme d'habitude, pleine d'appréhension, prudente, tout ça en même temps.

Moi? Je porte un t-shirt noir et un jeans. Sachant ce que je sais devoir partager avant la fin de la journée.

Je suis une boule de nerfs.

Je parle d'être positif et de prendre la vie par les cornes. Vivre ta journée comme si c'était la dernière, je me suis entendu le dire un nombre infini de fois, à un nombre infini de personnes.

Mais c'est sans doute la merde la plus effrayante que j'aie jamais eu à faire.

Et j'ai déjà fait pas mal de conneries dans ma vie.

Cependant maintenant elle rit. Beaucoup. Je la fais rire avec mes stupides plaisanteries concernant le poisson.

Je peux lui dire maintenant. Mais elle est heureuse, insouciante… pour la plupart. Il y a toujours cette pointe de tristesse en elle. Une crainte de sortir, laisser aller? Je peux le sentir.

Si je lui dis elle pourrait s'enfuir. Beaucoup l'ont déjà fait.

Ça ne m'avait pas dérangé. Si Bella s'enfuit ce serait un scénario complètement différent.

Nous dépassons un petit kiosque qui vend de la lavande fraiche, toujours en bavardant. Ce n'est pas le seul il y a une quinzaine d'autres kiosques qui en vendent aussi. Bella s'arrête pour un échantillon.

"J'aime la lavande," dit-elle, en sentant un bouquet et en soupirant.

"Oui? Ils disent que c'est un calmant."

"C'est vrai. Ma grand-mère en utilisait dans toute la maison. Elle me disait souvent que si j'avais une mauvaise journée je pouvais simplement aller la voir et m'asseoir, fermer les yeux et juste respirer." Elle secoue la tête en souriant tendrement à ce souvenir.

"C'est un bon souvenir!"

"Je suppose que c'est vrai. Après sa mort je me suis installée sur le campus et je venais ici acheter de la lavande pour en mettre partout."

Je hoche la tête, en regardant quelque chose appelé 'huile essentielle.'

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demandé-je.

"Oh! On en achète et on la dilue dans de l'eau pour l'ajouter à des pots pourris ou même sur la peau pour l'effet calmant," répond Bella.

Je sors mon porte-monnaie et me tourne vers la personne qui tient le kiosque. "J'en voudrai un bouquet s'il vous plait et aussi une de celles-là s'il vous plait," demandé-je en montrant les petites fioles et en tendant l'argent.

"Oh tu n'as pas à …" commence-t-elle à protester mais je la coupe.

"Considère ça comme un remerciement pour avoir voulu venir avec moi aujourd'hui." Je prends le bouquet et le lui présente.

Sa tête se penche et je peux voir un petit sourire. "Merci Edward."

"Avec plaisir." Et voilà.

Nous marchons un peu plus jusqu'à arriver à un petit restaurant.

"Tu as faim?" demandé-je en faisant un signe de tête vers le restaurant.

"Je pourrai manger," dit-elle.

"Bien. Parce que je suis sûr qu'une boisson fraiche me ferait du bien." La journée est exceptionnellement chaude donc j'apprécierai un soda ou quelque chose d'autre.

Nous nous asseyons et parlons un peu plus. Je lui raconte des choses sur moi, la façon dont je dirige mon cabinet de relations publiques, comment mon père est médecin et ma mère à la tête de trois organismes de bienfaisance. Je lui parle d'escalade, de ski dans les Alpes et de mon prochain semi-marathon.

"Waouh. C'est incroyable. Je ne peux même pas imaginer… Je ne verrai jamais rien de tout cela."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que. Je dois travailler tout le temps. Je n'ai aucune vraie carrière, pas d'argent économisé. Je ne me vois pas changer cela de sitôt." Elle est donc résignée en ce qui concerne sa vie. Mais il doit bien y avoir un feu là-dessous, si seulement je pouvais le trouver.

Et je le réalise. C'est ma chance maintenant.

Il faut que je lui dise.

"Bella," je prends une profonde inspiration et me prépare mentalement à ce que cette fille s'en aille dans moins de trois minutes. Ses yeux attendent ma confession sans le savoir.

"Bella il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire…"

* * *

 _ **Ce sera finalement pour demain ;-)**_


	9. 9 - Bella

.

 **9 – Bella**

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Tu peux me dire. Je comprendrai." Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il va y mettre un terme avant même que ça ait commencé.

Il doit sentir mon inquiétude parce qu'il prend ma main et avant que j'aie une chance de la retirer, son autre main les rejoint, entourant la mienne de sa chaleur.

C'est beaucoup trop pour moi.

"Non. Non, Bella… ce n'est pas ça. Seigneur!" Il secoue la tête. "Seigneur je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si nerveux. Je devrais juste le dire. C'est moi qui ai peur que tu t'enfuies en courant."

Je ricane. "Je doute hautement que tu t'inquiètes que je m'enfuie loin de toi. Je veux dire, regarde-toi."

Il rit nerveusement, une main passant dans ses cheveux. Ça ressemble à un tic nerveux chez lui.

"D'accord, dis-le, vas-y."

"D'accord," souffle-t-il longuement et ses joues se gonflent.

"J'ai eu un accident il y a environ six ans. J'étais en première année à l'université. C'était mauvais. Mon copain avait bu, je veux dire, nous avions bu tous les deux mais c'était lui qui conduisait. Nous pensions que nous n'avions pas suffisamment bu pour ne pas pouvoir conduire mais apparemment c'était le cas," il me regarde avec méfiance. Je ne respire plus car je sais que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais va arriver.

"Il n'était pas clair et quand il a tourné à gauche il n'a pas vu le camion arriver… il… euh… ça était un choc violent. Il est mort sur le coup. Je suis resté coincé dans la voiture qui a fini sa course contre un pylône. J'ai à peine survécu. Je suis resté dans le coma environ une semaine. J'ai eu de la chance Bella."

"Oh mon dieu," haleté-je. Le pauvre avait failli mourir. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que sa famille a dû vivre.

"Ce n'est pas tout Bella. Ma jambe gauche était en si piteux état… qu'elle n'a pas pu être sauvée."

"Quoi? Je… Je ne comprends pas… tu marches très bien."

Edward laisse lentement ma main et soulève le bas de son jeans pour que je voie. Ma main couvre immédiatement ma bouche.

"Oh Edward!" Mon cœur tape dix fois plus vite. Il a une prothèse en métal. Elle est assez cool en fait.

Je lève les yeux pour voir son expression d'espoir prudent. Il s'inquiétait que je ne l'accepte pas à cause de ça?

"Waouh c'est incroyable!"

Il halète. "Ça? Tu penses que c'est incroyable?" Son sourire incrédule s'agrandit.

"Oui, je veux dire tu es un peu un gars bionique à présent… et attends, tu dis que tu cours le semi-marathon? Vraiment?" dis-je en regardant sa jambe à nouveau.

"Oui. En fait tu pourras venir la semaine prochaine et voir," répond-il, se détendant visiblement et redescendant son jeans avant de se redresser.

"Oh oui! Oui je viendrai!" Je souris. Nous nous regardons pendant un moment avant que je rougisse et détourne le regard.

"Alors je suppose que le rétablissement n'était pas rapide?" demandé-je pour changer de sujet.

Il secoue la tête en avalant une gorgée de café avant de parler. "Non ça ne l'a pas été. Beaucoup de chirurgie douloureuse, beaucoup de soins, apprendre à marcher avec la prothèse. Ce n'était pas du tout amusant."

Je suis stupéfaite. "Tu es incroyable, tu le sais ça?"

Il semble un peu surpris par ma déclaration. "Pourquoi dis-tu cela?"

"Parce que… regarde-toi," je fais un geste avec ma main. "Tu as dû gérer beaucoup de douleur et de peine et tu es assis là, souriant, courant des marathons et faisant de l'escalade. Tu es presque mort. Tu as perdu une jambe. N'importe qui d'autre se serait laissé aller et serait tombé dans une profonde dépression. Mais toi, non. Pourquoi?"

Il me regarde en réfléchissant pendant quelques instants avant de répondre.

"Parce que je suis vivant, Bella."

* * *

 _ **Bien certaines d'entre vous avaient deviné, Edward est un gagnant**_

 _ **Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Bella?**_


	10. 10 - Edward

.

 **10 – Edward**

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire pendant ton temps libre ?" lui demandé-je.

"Hum, je ne sais pas. Ma vie n'est pas trop intéressante, pas comme la tienne..." Elle s'arrête. Elle essaie constamment de détourner la conversation d'elle.

"Oh, allez! Il doit y avoir quelque chose que tu aimes faire, quelque chose qui t'aide à décompresser?" Je pousse son épaule légèrement de la mienne alors que nous continuons à marcher, nous promenant d'un magasin à l'autre.

Elle rougit un peu, baissant son visage et ses cheveux tombent, cachant sans succès ses joues rosées. Elle est mignonne. Vraiment mignonne. Et très sexy et elle n'en a aucune idée.

"J'écris, dessine un peu, ce n'est rien de vraiment spécial..."

"Alors, tu tiens un journal en quelque sorte," dis-je.

"Ouais, je suppose, je l'ai fait pendant des années. Encore une fois, rien de spécial."

"Oh, je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de choses spéciales sur ces pages," dis-je, parce que oui, je parie qu'elle est modeste.

Elle hausse les épaules et sourit doucement, s'arrêtant à une boutique de livres usés. Je regarde ses doigts élégants tracer les bords des étagères. C'est un geste simple mais il retient mon attention.

Nous marchons un peu plus avant de décider de faire demi-tour. Une fois que nous sommes sur le point de nous séparer, nos yeux se rencontrent dans un silence gênant. Je ne mentirai pas. Je veux l'embrasser, vraiment. Mais je sais quel genre de fille elle est. Et c'est trop tôt.

Alors que je suis en guerre avec moi-même, elle rompt enfin le silence.

"Merci, c'était gentil."

"Juste gentil ?" Je la taquine.

Elle rit. C'est le son le plus doux.

"D'accord, je me suis bien amusée."

"Nous avons eu notre premier rendez-vous. Maintenant, nous pouvons planifier le prochain. "

Elle rit à nouveau. "Oh, alors tu es tellement sûr que nous allons sortir de nouveau, hein?"

Je fais semblant de réfléchir à ses paroles avant de hocher la tête. "Oui, je suis assez confiant, sors avec moi de nouveau!?"

Maintenant, elle fait semblant de réfléchir. Je souris à son côté ludique.

"D'accord," répond-elle, me regardant avec ces beaux yeux bruns.

"Je vais te demander autre chose maintenant," dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

"Vas-y." Elle se rapproche aussi.

"C'est un autre rite de passage." Plus près.

"Mhmm", elle fredonne, se rapprochant encore plus.

Je me penche jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres soient à son oreille.

"Puis-je t'embrasser?"

Je la vois frissonner légèrement mais je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a froid. Je me penche pour voir son visage. Ses yeux sont fermés et elle fait un signe de tête.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'autre encouragement. Mais je ne vais pas trop pousser ma chance. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et appuie très légèrement. Elle est chaude, ses lèvres sont douces... si douces. Je reste là pendant un instant avant de m'éloigner complètement.

Ses yeux sont encore fermés et sa langue sort un peu tandis qu'elle lèche sa lèvre inférieure.

Putain de merde.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi bien dans ma vie.

* * *

 _ **Eh bien voilà c'était le premier baiser**_

 _ **Et Edward est vraiment très amoureux!**_


	11. 11 - Bella

.

 **11 – Bella**

Trois jours.

Trois jours qu'Edward m'appelle avant que je m'endorme ou m'écrit pendant la journée ... ou les deux.

Il est persistant. Confiant. Content de lui.

Il y a une aura qui l'entoure. Et je ne crois même pas à cette merde.

Mais c'est là. Tout autour de lui, comme une putain d'attraction gravitationnelle ... même à travers le téléphone.

Et merde, c'est torride.

Et ce n'est pas arrogant. Non. Il n'y a pas un soupçon de snobisme.

Il est sincère.

Et la jambe.

J'ai pensé que j'aurais du mal à trouver quelqu'un sexy avec un handicap. Mais il l'est.

Et je n'ai absolument aucun problème avec lui.

Il est magnifique. A l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi il voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi.

Si ordinaire.

Si simple.

Tellement, ne-fait-rien-de-spécial-dans-sa-vie.

"Hey, Bella ... yoohoo!" Rose fait claquer ses doigts devant mon visage, me réveillant de mon étourdissement.

Ouaip. Je rêvasse d'un garçon ... au travail.

"Désolée, Rose. C'est juste un de ces jours…" Je hausse les épaules, m'excusant, essuyant rapidement une table que j'avais arrêté de nettoyer à mi-chemin en pensant aux cheveux de bronze et aux sourires en coin.

"Ouais," ronronne-t-elle, marchant devant moi pour faire basculer l'enseigne sur _'fermé'_. "Un de ces jours, hein? Ton gars te baise et tu en deviens stupide?"

"Rose!" sifflé-je. Elle est tellement grossière mais je l'aime.

"Quoi ? On est fermé, il n'y a personne ici. Tu peux être honnête et je peux être franche." Elle se tient devant moi, les bras croisés. Elle fronce ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés en me regardant.

Je soupire. "Ce n'est pas comme ça, Rose." Je tire sur les attaches de mon tablier et je le jette sur le comptoir. Je me lave les mains à l'eau tiède et lui parle par-dessus mon épaule. "On vient de se rencontrer."

"Peu importe. Ça ne veut plus rien dire de nos jours."

"C'est un gentilhomme."

"C'est un gars, je parie qu'il y pense et tu devrais aussi, tu sais, il est super sexe."

Je sèche mes mains et me penche sur le comptoir, la regardant retirer la caisse.

"Je n'ai rien à lui offrir, Rose. Il a du succès, il a été autour du monde ... il est comme ce garçon d'or. Moi, tu sais ? Pas de carrière, pas de perspectives…"

La caisse se referme bruyamment, me faisant tourner la tête dans sa direction. Elle a l'air un peu folle. Elle a toujours l'air folle mais maintenant surtout ... elle a l'air encore plus folle.

"Arrête, Bella, arrête de parler comme ça, j'en ai marre, tu es une belle, intelligente, diplômée de l'université, tu es juste un peu coincée. Beaucoup de gens passent par là. Merde, je suis allée à l'école de droit. Regarde ce que ça m'a fait. J'ai dit "et merde" et suis partie pour ouvrir un café. Mon rêve. Mon vrai rêve ... pas le rêve de mon papa. Peut-être que ce type est une bonne chose pour toi. Seigneur, sache que tu as besoin d'un coup de pied au cul. Peut-être qu'il fera ça pour toi," conclut-elle avec un léger mouvement des sourcils.

"Ugh, Rose ..."

"Je sais ce que je dis. Maintenant, sors d'ici et appelle ton mec."

Je roule des yeux mais fais ce qu'elle dit, impatiente de rentrer chez moi pour attendre son appel.

Avant de sortir, je vérifie ledit téléphone. Il y a un texto. Je ne peux pas contrôler le sourire stupide sur mon visage.

 _Sois prête demain après ton travail. Apporte des vêtements confortables. -E_

* * *

 ** _Rose toujours irritante hein? Elle essaie de booster Bella, elle aussi…_**


	12. 12 - Edward

.

 ** _12 – Edward_**

Je frappe trois fois.

Je l'ai appelée hier soir comme je l'ai fait les trois derniers jours. Après environ cinq minutes d'explication logiques qu'il serait plus facile que je vienne la cherche au lieu de nous de retrouver quelque part, elle a finalement cédé.

Alors je suis ici, à sa porte. Je suis un peu nerveux, franchement. C'est la première fois qu'elle va vraiment voir ma prothèse beaucoup plus que quelques secondes sous mon jeans.

Elle peut renoncer après aujourd'hui. Elle ne voudra peut-être plus rien à voir avec moi.

Je mentirais si cela ne m'inquiétait pas un peu.

Mais, mieux valait le savoir maintenant que de tourner autour pendant encore quelques semaines, tomber pour elle de plus en plus, et à la fin que tout ne m'éclate au visage.

Ouais, je suis assez optimiste. Mais j'ai mes faiblesses. Et je peux déjà voir que Bella en est une.

Mais la vie est trop courte pour attendre.

Je le sais avant d'entendre des pas légers se diriger vers la porte. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux indisciplinés et prends une profonde inspiration.

Elle ouvre la porte.

"Hey!" Elle me salue à bout de souffle.

"Salut, es-tu prête ?" Je demande quand elle se met sur le côté pour me laisser entrer.

"Dans une minute, entre. Je viens de terminer. Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?" dit-elle par-dessus son épaule depuis sa petite mais bien rangée cuisine.

"Juste de l'eau." Je regarde ses fesses quand elle ouvre le frigo et se penche un peu, saisissant deux bouteilles d'eau. Seigneur, elle a l'air étonnante en petit short kaki et débardeur noir. Je peux voir les lignes élégantes de son cou avec ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

Je soupire encore, prenant place sur un de ses tabourets de bar.

Bella se tourne vers moi avec un sourire nerveux, me tendant la bouteille.

"Merci." Je prends une longue gorgée et quand je finis je la surprends qui me regarde fixement ... non, pas mon visage... un peu plus bas... avec un air lointain.

"Quelque chose sur mon cou ou autre chose ?" Je passe ma main sur mon cou essuyant tout ce qui est là. Cela la fait sortir soudainement de sa stupeur et rougir.

"Oh, non, non, il n'y a rien, je suis désolée ... j'ai un peu rêvassé pendant une minute.

Elle s'éloigne rapidement vers ce qui je suppose est sa chambre à coucher et elle me dit nerveusement de faire comme si j'étais chez moi. Donc je le fais.

Je me promène dans son petit salon, observant ses livres, ses tableaux, ses bibelots. Ici une petite figurine d'ange. Là, la photo d'une Bella beaucoup plus jeune et d'une femme plus âgée tout aussi attrayante, qui lui ressemble. Ça doit être sa mère ou une sœur aînée ou une cousine.

Je regarde un peu plus, avant de la sentir derrière moi et de me tourner vers elle.

Elle regarde vers le bas ... vers ma jambe.

Ah oui. Le moment de vérité.

"C'est cool, tu sais?" Elle dit calmement, marchant vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tout près de moi.

"Quoi donc?" je demande, bêtement.

"Cela," dit-elle en montrant la prothèse.

"C'est comme si tu étais bionique," sourit-elle gaiement.

Elle flirte avec moi.

Eh bien, c'est une première.

Je racle ma gorge. "Ah, c'est une C-jambe. Elle est à peu près bionique. Elle fonctionne avec un microprocesseur. Je peux à peu près tout faire avec ça."

"N'importe quoi ?" demande-t-elle, ses yeux rencontrant les miens. Elle est espiègle aujourd'hui. Cela pourrait devenir dangereux.

Je ris. "Ouais, n'importe quoi. Maintenant, allons-y, Mlle Tasse-à moitie-Vide, voyons si nous pouvons changer un peu ta philosophie aujourd'hui. Tu as tout ?" dis-je en marchant vers la porte.

"Euh, oui, juste ce sac à dos mais je dois t'avertir. Je n'ai aucune expérience avec ce truc de plein air…"

Je saisis son sac à dos et prends sa main dans la mienne. Je regarde dans ses yeux et lui fais un sourire narquois.

"Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras beaucoup d'expériences avec moi."

* * *

 ** _Edward s'inquiète toujours mais Bella flirte… où va-t-on?_**


	13. 13 - Bella

.

 ** _13 – Bella_**

Edward est pratiquement en train de rebondir comme un enfant le matin de Noël alors qu'il décharge nos sacs à dos et l'équipement de son pick-up. Je le regarde parler avec animation du sentier et combien je l'aimerai et combien le temps est parfait.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?" dit-il, s'arrêtant tout à coup et levant son sourcil vers moi. Il laisse tomber nos affaires et marche lentement vers moi, comme s'il était sur le point de m'attaquer. Ma fréquence cardiaque s'accélère, son expression est affamée et légèrement dangereuse.

Edward sait certainement flirter.

Je recule inconsciemment jusqu'à ce que mon corps touche la portière côté passager. En une fraction de seconde, il m'a mise en cage, ses mains reposant de chaque côté de ma tête et son souffle à mon oreille.

"Tu te moques de moi, Bella?" murmure-t-il mais son ton est certainement taquin.

Je frissonne. Oh mon Dieu. Je ferme les yeux et halète pratiquement. "Non, non... Je ne... ne me moque pas de toi, Edward." Je tente d'avoir l'air légère et espiègle aussi mais son effet sur moi est trop.

Il rit tout en s'éloignant, en prenant nos affaires sur une épaule et en tendant sa main pour tenir la mienne.

"Prête?" demande-t-il.

"Non," je réponds honnêtement parce que oui, je suis nerveuse comme l'enfer. Je n'ai jamais fait de randonnée, jamais. Et je suis sur le point d'essayer avec ce... dieu... devant moi. Je suis susceptible de me ridiculiser.

Presque comme s'il pouvait lire mes pensées, il se rapproche encore, son visage sincère.

"Me fais-tu confiance ?"

"Oui," dis-je avant de respirer profondément.

"D'accord, renonce à toutes tes peurs, à tous tes doutes. Rien ne va t'arriver, rien de mal, de toute façon", ajoute-t-il.

Avec un sourire narquois.

"Que dis-tu ?" Je lève un sourcil vers lui.

Son sourire se transforme en un grand sourire.

"Eh bien, Mlle Swan, j'espère que beaucoup de bonnes choses nous arriveront aujourd'hui. Allons-y."

Et j'y vais volontiers, parce que vraiment, qui peut résister à une telle promesse?

* * *

 ** _Tout le monde veut aller se promener avec Edward, pas vrai?_**


	14. 14 - Edward

.

 ** _14 - Edward_**

"Alors, combien de temps ça t'a pris pour apprendre à faire de la randonnée, sans parler de marcher avec la jambe C?"

Nous marchions sur un sentier assez simple menant à l'un des plus beaux endroits dans la région, en parlant, en posant des questions à l'autre.

"Un peu de temps, c'est assez high-tech et avec les dernières innovations, mais il a fallu du temps pour m'ajuster. Elle a seulement un an et la réponse à chaque nuance de mouvement est très impressionnante, c'est pourquoi j'ai pu faire tout ce truc," je souffle, en regardant par-dessus mon épaule pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

"Tu vas bien là-bas ?" Je taquine.

"Ouais ouais ouais. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je le fais, tu pourrais au moins faire comme si tu étais essoufflé," me dit-elle d'un air badin en me regardant, ajustant la casquette de baseball qu'elle a mis avant de se diriger sur le sentier.

"Ah, je suis désolé, mon petit novice, je vais ralentir mon rythme juste pour toi," grogné-je, gagnant un petit coup amical. Tout dans l'amusement.

"Mais sérieux, nous sommes à environ un kilomètre de ce que je veux te montrer et nous pourrons faire un petit pique-nique là-bas."

"Quel est cet endroit dont tu parles sans arrêt ?"

"Ah, tu verras," je chantonne en reprenant sa main pour la guider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'arrête et lui dis de fermer les yeux.

Elle les plisse vers moi. C'est assez mignon, d'autant plus que son nez se fronce quand elle le fait.

"Rappelle-toi, tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance," lui dis-je et elle roule des yeux.

Super mignon aussi.

"D'accord, très bien mais si je tombe sur les fesses ..."

"Je ferai en sorte de les attraper ..." Elle me pousse à nouveau. "Je veux dire toi ... Je vais m'assurer de te saisir avant que tu ne touches le sol," je réplique tendrement. Elle souffle avant de finalement fermer les yeux.

"Bonne fille, ok, tiens-toi à moi et je te guiderai, ce n'est que dix pas de plus."

Elle ne plaisante pas. Elle trébuche plusieurs fois, apparemment même si le sol est plat.

Je me mets derrière elle, tenant sa taille d'une main et sa main de l'autre, chuchotant à son oreille. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de le faire mais j'aime la réaction de son corps à chaque fois.

"D'accord, nous y sommes, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, " annoncé-je, et j'attends.

Je la vois lentement les ouvrir et observer son environnement.

"Waouh," elle souffle. "C'est ..."

"Quoi ?" Je demande.

"Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, je ne savais même pas que nous avions quelque chose comme ça ici," murmure-t-elle, ses yeux parcourant le paysage.

J'ai découvert cet endroit il y a quelques mois mais les fleurs n'étaient pas fleuries comme maintenant.

"Allons manger." Je l'embrasse sur la joue et la mène à l'endroit parfait.

* * *

 ** _Laissons Edward et Bella pique-niquer jusqu'à lundi_**

 ** _Bonne fin de semaine tout le monde!_**


	15. 15 - Bella

.

 **15 - Bella**

"Mon Dieu, c'est si beau, je n'en reviens pas."

Je regarde mon environnement, le laisse m'imprégner et absorber chaque once de mon être, avant de voir qu'Edward m'observe et ses yeux sont beaucoup plus lumineux à l'air libre, le vert de ses yeux prenant la teinte intense du vert autour de nous.

Il détourne rapidement les yeux, ses joues rouges, soit à cause du grand air ou de la gêne d'avoir été pris alors qu'il débarrasse les assiettes vides et enlève les miettes de notre couverture, nos estomacs sont comblés.

"Je suis content que tu l'aimes", répond-il, se mettant sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

Oh, Seigneur, ses bras ... tout à la fois tendus et fléchis. Je jette un coup d'œil un instant et détourne le regard, m'appuyant, les mains derrière moi.

Cet endroit est la perfection : un grand champ couvert de fleurs sauvages de différentes hauteurs, couleurs et formes, dansant dans la brise légère. L'endroit semble secret, privé, la grande forêt autour de nous crée une barrière à la vraie vie.

Je pourrais rester ici pour toujours.

"Il te convient parfaitement, tu sais." Sa voix forte résonne tranquillement dans le silence.

Je tourne légèrement pour le regarder, son sourire paresseusement content. "Qu'est-ce qui me va?" Je demande curieusement en m'allongeant à côté de lui.

"Cela." Il fait un signe autour de nous avant de poser une main sur son estomac plat tandis que l'autre soutient sa tête.

"Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de voir des endroits comme ça", avoué-je, respirant profondément et fermant les yeux. La chaleur de son corps si près du mien me fait des choses folles.

"J'avais un petit coin dans le jardin de derrière chez ma mère, rien d'aussi grand qu'ici mais c'était toujours mon petit endroit à moi. J'avais environ dix ou onze ans. J'étais un peu un garçon manqué, tu sais, donc quand je sentais que ma mère était trop à gérer, je courais à cet endroit, juste pour me coucher là, dans la saleté et la mousse. Je m'en foutais. C'était presque vivifiant, les odeurs, l'air, le bruit du ruisseau au loin... "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je plonge dans cette histoire mais je décide que cet endroit est comme un confessionnal et je laisse tout sortir.

"Bien sûr, je portais la tenue que ma mère m'avait forcé à mettre, parce que nous avions des invités ou allions à une fête quelconque et je devais jouer la fille parfaite... ou la fille _qu'elle_ voulait, je suppose. De toute façon, elle me chercherait, me trouverait toute boueuse et sale…" je souris tristement à ce souvenir. "Elle me traînerait en me donnant des coups de pieds, en criant et en m'arrosant d'eau froide jusqu'à ce que j'aie l'air d'un rat mouillé!" Je ris sans joie.

Je le sens encore plus près, tout à coup. Quelques instants plus tard, la sensation de ses doigts effleure mes joues, me faisant ouvrir les yeux.

"Elle a coupé tes ailes," dit-il en chuchotant et si près de mes lèvres.

"Quoi?" demandé-je stupéfaite, fixant ses lèvres.

"Oh, Bella, tu aimais voler… et elle t'a coupé les ailes," répète-t-il, ses yeux suivent ses doigts alors qu'ils passent maintenant sur mes lèvres. C'est un peu rugueux, mais oh, si doux.

Je veux plus. Je veux la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne.

"Tes ailes vont repousser, je te le promets."

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir au sens profond de ses paroles parce que ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes, les touchant avec hésitation, sentant, explorant un peu. Il attend que je me sente à l'aise. C'est tout lui… enfin le peu que je connais de lui.

Je veux le sentir plus, alors je lève mon bras et enveloppe ma main autour de son cou, ses cheveux fins et souples entre mes doigts alors que je le tire doucement vers moi, approfondissant le baiser.

* * *

 ** _Bella commence à dévoiler un peu de son passé…_**


	16. 16 - Edward

.

 **16** – **_Edward_**

Ses lèvres. Je pourrai rester là et être complètement heureux. Et le meilleur?

Elle m'embrasse. Ici sur la mousse et les fleurs sauvages et le soleil qui chauffe.

Elle me tire plus près, essayant de se connecter à moi à un autre niveau. Dans ce seul baiser je peux sentir la passion électrique qu'elle a enfoui sous son armure protectrice et pessimiste.

Je ne veux pas être son sauveur. Je veux qu'elle se débarrasse de cette vision du monde à moitié vide toute seule. S'il arrive que j'aie besoin de lui donner de petits coups de pouce alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Mais pour l'instant l'homme des cavernes en moi veut la dévorer et oui, je n'ai pas peur d'admettre que je veux tout d'elle, dans un sens viscéral.

Mais je ne suis pas un animal. J'ai beaucoup de self contrôle et de patience.

La vie a fait du bon boulot pour m'apprendre la patience.

Parce que Dieu seul le sait. Je n'étais pas ainsi avant l'accident. Cette version ancienne de moi semble dater d'il y avait très longtemps.

Mais quelquefois de mauvaises choses arrivent et vous apprenez d'elles et devenez plus fort.

C'est ce que je veux qu'elle comprenne. C'est le premier pas.

Mais pour l'instant je laisse le gars en moi en profiter. Ses lèvres, toutes chaudes et douces. Sa langue, sa bouche sexy pendant que je l'explore. Ma main se promène sur ses côtes, montant et descendant jusqu'à ce que mes doigts sentent sa peau chaude et lisse.

Elle gémit un peu dans ma bouche.

"Merde Bella. Tu vas me tuer," dis-je dans sa bouche.

"Edward…" marmonne-t-elle et si j'étais un tout autre homme, je serai en elle dans peu de temps.

Mais encore une fois, je peux me contrôler. Je veux prendre les choses lentement, alors je ralentis le baiser, ma bouche descendant vers son menton et sa gorge et déposant de petits baisers sur sa peau au passage.

"Oh seigneur," murmure Bella, ses mains tirant sur mes cheveux et grattant ma tête. Cette sensation est géniale putain. Et moi qui parlais de garder le contrôle? C'est près à faire éclater les vitres si elle continue ainsi.

"Je rêve. Ce doit être ça. Je suis en train de rêver et je vais me réveiller dans une minute et tu ne seras pas là…" l'entendis-je dire, comme si elle se parlait à elle même.

Ça me brise le cœur de l'entendre parler de cette façon. J'arrête de goûter sa clavicule et prend son visage en coupe pour avoir toute son attention.

"Bella, regarde-moi. Bella, hé ouvre les yeux!"

Elle les ouvre et son regard brun très expressif me met presque K.O.

Tu ne rêves pas. Je suis ici avec toi. Tu es magnifique. Et je ne vais nulle part."

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres et lui souris.

* * *

 ** _On dirait bien qu'Edward est déjà complètement amoureux…_**

 _Nous avons posté le premier chapitre de **Written in the stars** de **Lissa Bryan**_

Les alertes n'ont pas pu être envoyées à cause d'un bug mais s'il y en a que ça intéresse sachez-le

 _ **A demain!**_


	17. 17 - Bella

.

 **17 – Bella**

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, groggy et courbaturée.

J'aurai préféré que les courbatures soient dans des endroits plus plaisants mais non.

Mes jambes brûlent et sont endolories à cause de la randonnée d'hier et il y a deux semaines j'aurai maudit ma vie.

Mais non aujourd'hui je ne le fais pas. Cette douleur amène le sourire sur mon visage parce qu'Edward était avec moi.

Nous nous sommes embrassés comme des fous. Seigneur, ses lèvres, sa bouche, ses _mains._ Même sa confiance est sexy. Nous sommes restés dans cette prairie un peu plus longtemps et sommes partis avant que le soleil ne commence à baisser. Il m'a embrassée à nouveau quand il m'a déposée. C'était lent et posé et j'ai fondu. Il a promis de me rappeler le lendemain. C'est aujourd'hui. Je vérifie mon téléphone mais rien encore. Je veux tellement voir son nom apparaitre sur cet écran…

Il est vraiment comme une drogue. Je ne peux jamais en avoir assez de lui. Quand je suis avec lui tout est génial.

Mais quand je n'y suis plus… eh bien c'est une autre histoire.

La vibration de mon téléphone me prévient qu'on m'appelle. Pendant une minute je m'affole pensant que c'est lui. Mais quand je regarde l'identifiant mon humeur dégringole.

Maman.

J'ai presque envie de l'ignorer, la laisser aller à la messagerie vocale serait tellement mieux que de lui parler. Mais je sais que si je ne lui réponds pas elle va continuer à appeler.

Je m'arme de courage, prends une profonde inspiration et réponds.

"Salut maman."

"Bonjour Isabella. J'espère que je ne te réveille pas. On dirait que tu viens de te lever. Il _est_ 10 heures trente du matin. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison que tu sois en train de dormir aussi tard…"

"Maman, je ne dors pas je suis dans la cuisine."

"Bon en tous cas je voulais juste savoir si tu avais appelé le fils de M. Greene. Je lui ai dit d'attendre ton appel…"

"Non maman. Je ne l'ai pas appelé et je ne pense pas le faire…"

"Isabella, Garrett est parfaitement bien élevé et un homme merveilleux et il vient d'une excellente famille. Imagine si vous vous mariez tous les deux dans le futur, tu n'aurais pas à travailler…"

"Maman!" l'interrompis-Je. "Je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un pour me marier pour qu'il m'entretienne. J'aime travailler…"

Elle rit sans humour. "Oh Isabella tu ne pas être sérieuse. Tu m'as déjà fait connaitre ton point de vue. Tu as déménagé, tu as eu ton diplôme même si je pense qu'il est totalement inutile et maintenant tu travailles dans un idiot de café. Je t'ai laissé jouer assez longtemps. Il est temps de devenir sérieux et de penser à ton avenir."

Je roule des yeux et essaie de retenir mes larmes à sa menace. Mais je ne peux pas me taire. "Maman, je suis désolée d'être une telle déception pour toi. C'est une honte vraiment que je ne puisse pas plus ressembler à Irina, diplômée avec les honneurs et partenaire junior dans la société de Phil…"

"Oh ma chère ne sois pas si dramatique. Tu pourrais être comme ta sœur…"

"Demi-sœur!"

"Oh peu importe! Le fait est que tu pourrais être comme elle si tu abandonnais _ta recherche_ pour te 'trouver toi-même'. Accepte la défaite, ma chère."

"Maman."

Elle souffle fort dans le téléphone. "Quoi?"

"Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai des choses à faire," mentis-je.

Elle soupira clairement exaspérée. "Bien. Mais ce n'est pas terminé Isabella. Je veux que tu sois à la maison cet été. Je te présenterai au country club…"

"Au revoir mère." Et je raccrochai.

Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que je m'étais écroulée par terre. Je m'étais appuyée contre les placards, les genoux contre ma poitrine. Je sentis les larmes commencer à tomber.

Ce qui sembla être une heure plus tard je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre, des pensées et des insécurités défilant dans ma tête.

Le téléphone vibra à nouveau.

C'est lui. Je ravale la boule dans ma gorge et essuie mes joues mouillées, me reprends et réponds.

"Hey!" Je le salue aussi légèrement que je peux en essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre.

"Hey ma jolie!" répond-il et je peux entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Ça me donne envie de pleurer de nouveau. Il est comme une bouée de sauvetage.

"Tu es chez toi?"

"Oui. Je suis là."

"Tu veux un peu de compagnie? J'amène les bagels."

Je renifle sans y penser.

"Oui ça me parait bien."

"Oh oh. Il s'est passé quelque chose? Tu vas bien?"

La sonnette retentit.

"Non ça va. Tu peux patienter une seconde? Quelqu'un sonne," dis-je, en me relevant pour aller répondre.

Il rigole. "Oui j'attends."

Quand j'ouvre la porte, je halète et secoue la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

Edward est là, un sac blanc dans la main, son téléphone dans l'autre.

"Tu as faim?" demande-t-il avec un sourire.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà Edward… et son sourire sexy, vont tout arranger..._**


	18. 18 - Edward

.

 ** _18 - Edward_**

Son expression dit tout.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

"Bella? Est-ce que ça va?" J'avance d'un pas en remettant mon téléphone dans ma poche avant de prendre son visage en coupe. De petites larmes s'échappent et je les essuie rapidement.

Elle prend une inspiration tremblante et secoue la tête d'un air dédaigneux, ouvrant la porte en grand pour que je puisse entrer. "Oh ce n'est vraiment rien. Rien de nouveau, je devrais dire. Entre!" Elle me fait signe. J'accepte l'invitation et vois la cuisine droit devant, j'y vais et dépose notre petit-déjeuner sur le comptoir.

"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre du café…"

"Oh c'est pas grave. Je vais en faire." Elle est derrière moi et avant qu'elle puisse s'éloigner, je prends sa main et la tire vers moi.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe Bella?" lui demandé-je doucement prenant son visage dans mes mains pour qu'elle me regarde.

"Oui. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, cependant. Ma mère m'a appelé. Toujours le même discours. Et aujourd'hui je suis un peu trop sensible, je suppose."

Je ne suis pas dupe mais je laisse tomber pour l'instant, optant pour un hochement de tête sans un mot et embrassant sa tempe avant de la relâcher.

"Tu sais j'aurai pu amener le café maintenant que j'y pense. Tu en fais assez pendant la semaine. Le moins que je puisse faire c'est de t'épargner de faire la même chose que pendant la semaine," dis-je en changeant de sujet, assis sur son tabouret de bar en la regardant. Sa queue de cheval se balance et mes yeux errent sur son corps plus d'une fois.

Après tout je ne suis qu'un gars.

"Oh pas de problème. Je suis contente d'avoir quelque chose à faire qui ne demande pas de réfléchir."

Pendant que la cafetière fait son travail elle prépare nos tasses, je sors les bagels et les pose sur le papier dans lequel ils étaient enveloppés et je déballe la crème de fromage et les couteaux en plastique.

Et bien sûr mon café est parfait.

Nous mangeons et buvons tranquillement pendant quelques minutes avant que Bella ne parle.

"Merci d'être venu. Tu dois avoir une sorte de sixième sens…" songe-t-elle en parlant dans sa tasse.

"Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je voulais te voir."

Nous nous regardons un moment, beaucoup de non dits, quelques-uns bons d'autres inquiets tournent dans l'air autour de nous mais j'ai promis de ne pas la forcer alors je ne le fais pas.

Heureusement je n'en ai pas besoin…

"Ma mère est un peu trop envahissante."

"C'est-à-dire?" Je la regarde avec curiosité en mordant dans mon bagel.

"Et bien elle a quitté la petite ville où elle vivait avec mon père quand sa propre mère - de bonne famille - lui a mis la pression. Cette chère mamie lui a dit qu'elle avait fait la bonne chose en "quittant la puanteur et l'ignorance de Forks, Washington" pour retrouver sa famille. Je n'avais que deux ans à ce moment-là et j'ai grandi avec cette grand-mère méchante qui me détestait et une mère qui voulait que je devienne sa jolie poupée."

Je la regarde prendre une profonde inspiration et passer une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Pas étonnant que cette belle jeune fille se sente comme si elle n'avait rien à offrir au monde. Je suis triste de voir le résultat de l'attitude de sa soi-disant famille.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec les détails. Elle m'a téléphoné pour me rappeler comment j'avais tout raté et combien elle était déçue à mon sujet. Comme je l'ai dit : même merde mais un autre jour," dit-elle pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

Quand nous en avons fini avec le petit-déjeuner elle me conduit vers le canapé et je vois qu'elle a une collection de films sur son étagère ainsi que des photos que je ne peux pas très bien voir d'où je suis assis. Mais je ne me lève pas pour regarder cependant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que je veux fouiller dans sa vie privée. Elle me laissera le faire quand elle sera prête… je l'espère.

"C'est bon si tu dois partir, tu sais," dit-elle en attirant mon attention.

"Pourquoi voudrai-je partir? Tu me mets dehors?" plaisanté-je.

Elle rit et rougit en regardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

"Non bien sûr que non. Je n'ai rien à faire."

"Moi non plus," réponds-je.

Elle me regarde avec ces magnifiques yeux bruns. Elle n'a vraiment aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle me fait.

Elle regarde autour d'elle et va vers sa collection de DVD. "Ça te convient?" demande-t-elle en me les montrant.

"Oui j'ai le temps."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir?" demande-t-elle.

"Choisis."

Quelques minutes plus tard, le film est dans le lecteur et elle s'assied mais elle est trop loin à mon goût alors je la tire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se blottisse contre moi.

Je pourrai m'habituer à ça.

* * *

 ** _Avez-vous une idée de ce qu'ils regardent?_**


	19. 19 - Bella

.

 ** _19 - Bella_**

Nous nous asseyons pour regarder _The Breakfeast Clu_ b* et je m'immerge dans l'atmosphère d'Edward autant que je le peux, respirant profondément et mémorisant toutes ces sensations. Je ne vais même plus penser à maman, à son amertume et à son absurdité ou comment elle me faisait me sentir inférieure à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion.

Non. Je n'y pense plus parce qu'Edward est arrivé à tout balayer immédiatement et sans même dire un mot.

"Donc tu dis que sur cette étagère tu as tous les films des années quatre-vingt qui concernent des adolescents anxieux?" demande-t-il surpris.

Je hoche la tête contre sa poitrine qui vibre au son de son rire et de sa voix.

"Mais tu n'étais pas encore née!" interroge-t-il toujours en riant.

Je me relève suffisamment pour m'asseoir et le regarder. "Peu importe. Ce sont des classiques! Et pour la plupart leur bande musicale est merveilleuse!"

Il est heureux, souriant et insouciant comme je ne l'avais jamais encore vu et c'est contagieux.

Et juste comme ça, la légèreté disparait et son visage devient inquiet pendant qu'il lève sa main pour caresser ma joue avec le dos de ses doigts. Quand il parle sa voix m'entoure de douce tendresse.

"Tu n'as pas à me dire ce qu'a raconté ta mère. Mais je vais faire une supposition et te dire que c'est toi qui a le pouvoir de changer les choses dans ta vie. Personne n'a le droit de faire ça pour toi... même pas ta mère. J'ai appris difficilement cette leçon moi aussi. J'étais un peu comme toi… le poids des attentes de tous sur mes épaules. Et quand je n'ai pas pu, je me suis senti comme si j'avais tout raté. Aussi cliché que ça puisse paraitre quand ta vie défile devant tes yeux et que tu vois combien ça peut être pire, les valeurs que tu plaçais dans certaines parties de ta vie ne semblent plus aussi importantes."

Je ne réalise pas que je pleure avant que mes yeux soient si mouillés que je ne peux plus le voir clairement. J'attrape un mouchoir dans la boite sur la table.

"Comment tu fais ça?" murmuré-je. "Comment fais-tu pour repousser le négatif et profiter de la vie avec autant de force. Je veux dire qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose de terrible et ça a été un catalyseur pour un changement. Est-ce que quelque chose d'aussi horrible doit m'arriver aussi?"

Il secoue la tête et sourit avant de répondre. "Non pas du tout. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de regarder autour de toi et voir comment les choses peuvent devenir pires que ce qu'elles sont. J'ai perdu une jambe. Rien du tout comparé au gars qui à cinq portes de moi à l'hôpital a perdu les deux. Ne te méprends, ça ne s'est pas passé d'un coup de baguette magique pour moi. Ça été extrêmement dur pendant des mois, tu peux demander à ma famille. Même encore, même en faisant ce beau discours, ce sentiment s'insinue encore parfois.

"Je trouve difficile de le croire," contré-je, reniflant dans mon mouchoir.

"Crois-le. Mais je me rappelais souvent que je ne suis qu'un humain. Je suppose que ce que j'essaie de te dire Bella c'est que tu es la seule à devoir approuver tes choix de vie… personne d'autre. Souviens-toi de cela," dit-il en essuyant une larme et se penchant jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se mélangent, le film oublié pour quelques minutes.

"Tu es belle, intelligente, aimante. Bella tu as tellement de choses à donner, à expérimenter. Ne t'inquiète pas de l'échec. On apprend de l'échec. Il te remet en selle. Fais-le pour toi. Pas pour ta mère, tes amis ou même moi. Fais-le pour toi."

Je le fixe simplement parce qu'il est juste… juste…

"Tu es irréel," dis-je alors que nos lèvres se touchent et qu'il m'embrasse bruyamment, bien présent et résolu.

…

*Film de 1985 de John Hugues racontant l'histoire de cinq étudiants aux personnalités très divergentes…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : **_Ce chapitre est dédié à tous ces moments où nous doutons de nous-mêmes_**

 ** _et essayons de plaire à tout le monde. Ça ne fonctionne jamais. N'attendez pas demain pour faire quelque chose pour vous, faites-le aujourd'hui_**

 ** _La vie est Belle. Même dans sa laideur._**


	20. 20 - Edward

.

 ** _20 – Edward_**

"Alors comment ça s'est passé hier?" m'interroge Em au banc de la presse.

"Eh bien j'avais prévu de la surprendre avec le petit-déjeuner mais quand je suis arrivée chez elle était dans un état pitoyable. Pffff!" Em avait tout alourdi aujourd'hui. Abruti!

"Et? Que lui est-il arrivé?"

"Apparemment elle a une mère dominatrice et négative. Je n'ai pas les détails mais elle me parait être une garce de première classe," craché-je en levant et baissant les poids une dernière fois avant qu'Em ne m'aide à les poser sur le rack.

"Alors tu l'as aidée à oublier?" Il agite ses sourcils comme un pauvre type.

Je roule des yeux. "Em je ne suis pas allé la voir pour m'immiscer dans sa culotte, si c'est ce que tu es en train de me demander."

"Peut-être pas mais ce genre de chose arrive et ça ne peut pas être mauvais. Vous êtes deux adultes consentants. Et au moins tu lui as déjà parlé de ta jambe. Si elle est toujours proche de toi après cette bombe, je pense qu'elle souhaite avancer, non?" dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa bouteille d'eau pour en prendre une gorgée.

Je soupire, m'assieds et pose mes coudes sur mes genoux. "Oui. Elle est géniale. Et elle n'en a aucune idée."

"Bien tant que tu n'es pas simplement attirée par cette fille parce que tu penses que tu peux l'aider, je suis absolument pour."

"Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça, Em. Je ne la vois pas comme un projet pour moi. Elle est belle, à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur et je veux simplement être le premier à le lui prouver."

"Génial. Alors elle viendra pour le semi-marathon?"

Emmett m'accompagne jusqu'au vélo et je m'attache.

"Je lui en ai parlé. Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait mais c'était il y a quelques jours. Je le lui rappellerai."

Pendant qu'Emmett se dirige vers le tapis de course et met ses écouteurs, je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et tape un message.

 _Hey ma jolie ;) –E_

Quelques instants plus tard je reçois la réponse.

 _Hey toi aussi! Que fais-tu? –B_

 _Pas grand-chose. Je suis assis à la salle de sport et je pense à toi. –E_

 _Ahhh. Tu n'es pas en train de gravir un canyon ou quelque chose? –B_

J'ai un sourire incontrôlable.

 _Non, ça c'est le week-end prochain ;) –E_

 _Je l'aurai parié. Tu es mon héros en quelque sorte. Et tu es sexy. –B_

Je ris très fort.

 _Tant mieux parce que je pense que tu l'es aussi. –E_

 _Merci pour hier au fait. Tu m'as bien distraite –B_

 _C'était avec plaisir. Plus que tu ne t'en doutes. Alors tu es tjs d'accord pour venir me voir samedi? –E_

 _Oui j'aimerai ça. –B_

 _Génial. Je t'appelle ce soir. Ne te mets pas dans les ennuis au travail. –E_

 _Ha. Bon si tu savais je me mets dans les ennuis en rêvassant à certains évènements d'hier sur le canapé. Alice a dû me secouer. –B_

 _Désolé (non c'est pas vrai) –E_

 _MDR Tu ne viens pas au café plus tard? C'est ton habitude –B_

 _Je ne veux pas être collant. Je ne veux pas qu'Alice me déteste. –E_

 _Tu ne le fais pas. J'aime que tu sois là –B_

Je réfléchis un moment avant de lui répondre. Mais vraiment qui voulais-je tromper? Je ferai presque n'importe quoi pour voir son sourire.

 _Alors j'y serai. Je ne peux pas attendre de te voir. –E_

 _:-) Tu as rendu ma journée meilleure. xo –B_

"Non Bella. C'est toi," marmonné-je pour moi-même avant de ranger mon téléphone et de trouver mon rythme sur le vélo.

* * *

 ** _Qu'en pensez-vous, croyez vous qu'ils vont rencontrer plus d'obstacles?_**


	21. 21 - Bella

_._

 ** _21 – Bella_**

Il s'est présenté au café comme promis, son charme rendant difficile pour moi de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit de productif… Je me surprends à sourire comme une folle quelques fois, et me faire attraper par Rose et Alice aussi.

Elles ne sont pas en colère, cependant.

"Regarde-toi, tes yeux brillent et tu es fraiche et dispo," me taquine Alice dès qu'Edward a disparu par la porte.

"De quoi parles-tu? Arrête ça," je peux déjà sentir le rouge sur mon visage tandis que j'essuie sa table vide.

"De quoi je parle? Je parle de la façon dont tu es positivement étourdie, je suis heureuse pour toi, B. Vraiment." Elle pose les tasses vides et me tape sur l'épaule.

"Merci, Alice, il est, il est ..." Je soupire par manque de mots pour bien décrire l'homme.

Alice sourit encore plus largement et ses yeux dansent.

"Hoooo, regarde-toi! Alors, dis-moi, il embrasse bien n'est-ce pas, comme… _je sais qu'il doit être bon,_ dis-moi tout."

"Alice, nous travaillons… et tu es folle."

"Je te connais depuis longtemps, B. Tu ne peux pas me le cacher… quand pourrai-je le rencontrer? On pourrait avoir un double rendez-vous un jour."

Je pense à la course. Il m'a dit d'inviter qui je voulais.

"Eh bien, demain il court un semi-marathon, tu veux venir?"

Rose sort de son bureau en regardant le tas de reçus entre ses mains et saisit une tasse de café.

"Où allons-nous?" demande Rose.

"Le mec de Bella court demain, nous sommes invitées."

"Cool, y aura-t-il de l'alcool?" Rose regarde avec intérêt.

"Non, Rose, il n'y aura pas d'alcool mais il pourrait y avoir des gars torrides et en sueur," ajoute Alice.

"Super, comptez sur moi!" répond Rose rapidement avant de retourner à son bureau.

"Mon Dieu, je suis tellement excitée," dit Alice, en se retirant pour prendre la commande d'un client.

Elles ne le savent pas à propos de sa jambe. Dois-je leur dire? Est-ce que je devrais laisser les choses suivre leur cours demain, les laisser voir par elles-mêmes ? Je ne sais pas si Edward voudrait que je partage son... handicap.

Handicap. Cela implique une incapacité à faire quelque chose.

Mais Edward fait tout. Rien ne lui résiste, son handicap n'est rien pour lui... C'est plus comme si ses capacités avaient été renforcées à cause de lui.

A moitié plein, dit-il. Il a dit que la vie était toujours à moitié pleine.

Je commence à le croire.

* * *

 ** _Alors comment voyez-vous la vie, comme Bella ou comme Edward?_**


	22. 22 - Edward

.

 ** _22 – Edward_**

Je suis debout à cinq heures du matin. Em m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes puisqu'il s'est proposé de faire office de réveil téléphonique, ce qui est complètement inutile puisque j'ai deux alarmes sur deux appareils différents. Mais je suis indulgent.

Tous ces semi et marathons commencent habituellement à l'aube, ainsi quand je reçois un texto de Bella à six heures du matin, je suis un peu surpris.

 **Salut, beau mec. Je m'en vais maintenant. Je récupère Alice et Rose. J'espère que c'est ok. B**

Je n'ai pas envie de taper un message. Je pourrais aussi bien appeler si elle est déjà levée.

"Hé!" Sa douce voix calme mes nerfs avant la course.

"Hé, toi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais là pour le début de la course."

"Oh, tu penses que je ne suis pas une personne du matin?" répond-elle, taquine.

"Oh, quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas une personne du matin jusqu'à ce que tu aies pris ton café."

"Tu as raison, je suis d'ailleurs en train de boire mon latte."

"Alors, les filles viennent avec toi, c'est bien, je t'ai dit d'emmener tes amis."

"Je sais... mais... Edward ... Je ne leur ai rien dit, tu sais... sur..."

"Ma jambe?" Je sais où ça va.

"Ouais, non, je ne leur ai pas dit, je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit à moi de le faire, tu sais, j'ai pensé les préparer mais alors, c'est ton histoire. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends."

Elle semble si désespérée que je voudrais pouvoir l'embrasser... peut-être faire plus avec elle.

"Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé si tu leur avais dit mais j'apprécie que tu penses à moi. Ça peut être un peu choquant au début pour certains. Mais je n'en fais pas une grosse affaire. C'est une partie de moi, alors j'en fais un non-problème en ne m'attardant pas dessus."

"Tu as raison, tu as raison, je suis tout à fait d'accord, Edward."

"Et d'ailleurs, je préférerais que tu sois attentive à mes regards espiègles," me moqué-je, et je suis récompensé par son beau rire qu'honnêtement je pourrai écouter toute la journée.

"Eh bien, je dirais que tu as eu pas mal de succès sur ce front. Il est difficile de ne pas remarquer ta... eh bien, tout, vraiment. Tu illumines tout, Edward!"

Mon cœur se gonfle et je sens que je monte un escalator vers le ciel à ses mots.

"Waouh, euh... Bella..."

"Hé, écoute, je suis chez Rose, on devrait être là-bas à sept heures et demie, sur la ligne de départ!"

"Ouais, oui, on se voit alors, j'ai hâte, Bella." Et vraiment j'ai hâte.

"Même ici, au revoir.

Le coup sur ma porte ne me permet pas de trop penser à cette conversation. Une fois que j'ouvre la porte, Em, mon cheerleader personnel, bondit dans ma maison pour récupérer mon sac et me donner une de ses dégoutantes barres de nutrition.

"Allons-y, allons-y... le temps passe, mon homme! Oh attends, tu as le visage rêveur et stupide ... tu as parlé avec ta fille?" Il dit ça plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Je souris et hoche la tête. "Allons-y, il est temps de courir."

"Et gagner, n'oublie pas ça."

"Cela aussi."

Est-ce mal d'être plus excité de voir ma douce fille que de gagner une course?

Parce que je le suis vraiment.

* * *

 ** _Allons voir la course avec Bella avec les filles_**


	23. 23 - Bella

.

 ** _23 – Bella_**

"Regardez tous ces hommes, ces mollets et ces bras et ..."

"Rose, on peut vraiment dire que tu es réveillée maintenant ?" Alice rit alors que je gare la voiture. Rose a été une enfant pleurnicharde toute la matinée, se réveillant lentement après sa tasse de café du matin. Comme Edward l'a dit, je ne suis pas du matin non plus mais je fais de mon mieux pour le cacher à ma patronne.

Alice, cependant, est une personne ennuyeuse dès le matin. Elle ne rebondit pas comme un petit enfant mais elle est la plus joyeuse de nous trois. N'importe quel autre matin, je pourrais être grincheuse et mal lunée, même avec le café.

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse. Comme prise de vertige.

Nous marchons vers la foule qui se forme à la ligne de départ et immédiatement je cherche Edward. Et quand je finis par le trouver, je ne peux pas empêcher mes pieds de se déplacer vers lui. Il est un aimant ... et je suis désespérée de résister.

Il a l'air si bon ... si, si bon. Sa chemise est coupée aux manches, montrant des bras musclés et impressionnants. Son short montre des quadriceps forts et une prothèse en forme de J vraiment cool.

Les filles traînent derrière moi et je n'ai pas le temps de vérifier leurs réactions à ce qui est manifestement évident parce que je suis dans ses bras en quelques secondes. Son étreinte est forte, significative, parlante. Il est content que je sois ici.

Quand nous nous séparons pour nous regarder, son large sourire fait briller ses yeux turquoise.

"Tu es là," dit-il simplement, les yeux sur mon visage comme s'il s'assurait que j'étais bien réelle.

"Oui, je t'ai dit que j'y serai."

"Merci d'être venue, tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi." Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

Mes amies. Comment réagissent-elles ? J'ai presque peur de me retourner. Mais je le fais.

Rose enlève lentement ses lunettes de soleil qui ornent son visage et reste bouche grande ouverte. C'est ce dont j'avais peur.

Alice sourit nerveusement, ses yeux flottant vers ses jambes momentanément avant de rencontrer les miens.

"Edward, j'aimerai te présenter ma patronne, Rose, et ma collègue, Alice, que tu as déjà vue dans le café. C'est Edward Cullen." Les mots débordent à la hâte.

Alice est la première à sortir du choc, offrant sa main.

"C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer officiellement, Edward."

"Le sentiment est réciproque," répond Edward, lui serrant la main.

Je regarde vers Rose, qui est toujours silencieuse et le regarde fixement. Ça doit être troublant pour Edward de voir les étrangers réagir de cette façon chaque fois. Mais il ne semble pas perturbé.

Il se dirige vers elle et lui tend la main. "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer, Rose. Bella parle beaucoup de vous deux. Je suis content qu'elle ait de bonnes amies autour d'elle."

Le visage de Rose se détend en écoutant Edward et elle lui serre la main. J'exhale de soulagement quand elle lui sourit.

"Ravie de te rencontrer, Edward, Bella parle de toi ... tout le temps, en permanence, en fait, tu dois faire quelque chose de bien."

Et voilà Rose. Elle a finalement fait apparaitre son côté narquois. Ça me fait rire.

"Espérons que oui," répond-il, arquant son sourcil de compréhension.

"Yo, Ed, cinq minutes avant le départ et oh, bonjour! Qu'avons-nous ici?"

Un gars large et musclé arrive et s'arrête pour me lorgner les filles et moi. Ses fossettes profondes et ses beaux traits lui donnent l'aspect d'un quarterback sympathique.

Edward rit avant de faire des présentations.

"Mesdames, c'est Emmett, mon ami et mon entraîneur. Emmett, c'est Bella et ses amies, Alice et Rose."

Les yeux bleus d'Emmett scintillent. Je peux déjà dire qu'il aime flirter ou peut-être que c'est un blagueur.

"Eh bien, eh bien, nous rencontrons finalement la Bella d'Edward, je suis content de dire qu'Edward n'a pas exagéré à propos de ta beauté."

Je me sens rougir tout de suite et en penchant la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à Edward seulement pour le trouver me regardant avec une expression que je n'arrive pas à cerner.

Emmett serre la main d'Alice et quand il est devant Rose, il porte sa main sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse. Oui, certainement un dragueur.

Rose, cependant, est totalement tombée sous le charme. C'est différent. Généralement c'est une garce avec les hommes, et, bien... avec tout le monde.

Mais là, elle rit comme une adolescente.

"C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Emmett. Alors tu es entraîneur?"

Rose et Emmett s'en vont, bavardant, oubliant immédiatement que nous sommes encore là.

Comme nous regardons la scène devant nous, je sens Edward à mes côtés et son bras se rapproche de moi pour se reposer à ma taille.

"Eh bien, qui aurait pu prévoir cela ? Je suppose que nous ne nous y attendions pas, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il à mon oreille avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

Nan. Je suppose que les choses s'arrangent pour tout le monde de nos jours.

* * *

 ** _Alors, que pensez-vous de leur réaction ?_**


	24. 24 - Edward

.

 **24 – Edward**

Je ne devrais vraiment pas être surpris par la drague rapide d'Emmett. Il est assez charismatique. Qu'est-ce qui me surprend ? La bienvenue de Rose. Selon Bella, sa patronne peut être assez dure. Je pensais qu'Emmett n'aurait aucune chance avec elle mais apparemment ce n'est pas un problème.

Je saute d'une jambe à l'autre, sentant mon centre de gravité, sentant le rebond dans ma J-jambe alors que je regarde vers Bella. Elle rit et discute avec Alice, Rose et Em, me regardant de temps en temps.

Je souris et je lui fais un clin d'œil lorsque les officiels nous appellent à la ligne de départ. Je peux déjà entendre ma mini section m'encourager alors que la course commence et je m'en vais.

Je conserve un rythme régulier avec les meilleurs coureurs tout au long de la première moitié. Une fois que nous avons tous établi nos rythmes, mon esprit erre et je réfléchis à presque tout, comme d'habitude quand je cours.

La seule chose à laquelle je puisse vraiment penser cette fois, cependant, est la brune magnifique qui m'attend à l'arrivée.

Il m'a fallu des semaines pour voir un sourire sur son visage, et dernièrement, les sourires sont tout ce que je voie. J'aimerais croire que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec cela. Peut-être que j'ai été capable de briser ses strates de doute et d'années d'abus mental de sa mère. Juste penser à cette femme me fais serrer les poings et je cours un peu plus vite.

Je me réoriente sur les bonnes choses. Bella. Elle hésitait à raconter à ses amis à propos de ma jambe. Je ne la blâme pas. La plupart des gens ne savent pas comment réagir. Parfois, de bonnes personnes réagissent sans réfléchir, pour le regretter et s'excuser plus tard. Heureusement, les réactions de ses amis étaient assez fades et acceptables par rapport à ce que j'ai vécu après l'accident.

Ce sont de bonnes personnes. Les gens fantastiques de Bella.

Au-delà d'avoir un bon cœur, cette fille me rend fou avec le balancement féminin de ses hanches - particulièrement aujourd'hui avec ce short court qui montre ses looongues jambes - la houle de ses seins dans ce débardeur qu'elle porte aujourd'hui, et cette peau lisse, que je veux toucher et ne jamais cesser de toucher.

Mon esprit vagabonde et rejoue la soirée sur son canapé, putain comment c'était bon de la sentir dans mes bras. Je ne réalise pas que je m'approche de la fin de la course jusqu'à ce que je voie les autres coureurs augmenter le rythme.

C'est mon signal.

Je pousse un peu plus fort jusqu'à ce que je sois à la cinquième place. Quand je vois la ligne d'arrivée plus loin, mes yeux se concentrent sur elle et juste elle, comme j'accélère. Je peux sentir la pression sur mon moignon comme l'impact de chaque pas me rappelle que j'aie besoin d'écouter plus mon corps.

Il n'est jamais question de gagner pour moi. Il s'agit de buts personnels.

Je pousse un peu plus et franchis la ligne d'arrivée à la quatrième place. Pas mal. Pas mal du tout. Je regarde l'horloge et Oui... J'ai battu mon dernier record.

Avec toute cette adrénaline et un peu sur les nerfs après avoir pensé à Bella tout ce temps je scanne immédiatement la foule pour la trouver. Ça ne prend pas longtemps, je peux la repérer à des kilomètres de là avec cet incroyable sourire éclatant. Elle hurle et saute et ses lolos m'encouragent aussi.

Elle n'aide pas. Je veux l'embrasser comme un dingue, que les amis soient damnés, et juste la ramener à la maison avec moi.

Dès que je repose mes mains sur mes cuisses, reprenant mon souffle, Bella est devant moi.

"Edward, c'était incroyable, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel de toute ma vie! Tu es incroyable, tellement incroyable que je pourrais t'embrasser !"

Je me redresse et lui fait un sourire arrogant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?" dis-je.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent avant qu'elle ne relève le défi, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds et ses bras autour de mon cou en m'embrassant comme si elle ne m'avait jamais embrassé.

J'enroule mes bras autour d'elle, mes mains errant juste un peu plus bas et serrant. Elle gémit dans ma bouche comme nos langues s'entremêlent et explorent.

Putain, j'ai vraiment besoin de la ramener chez elle.

* * *

 ** _Va-t-elle enfin voir que la vie est belle?_**

 ** _Merci pour tous vos commentaires, vos mises en alerte et en favori_**

 ** _A lundi!_**


	25. 25 - Bella

**.**

 **25 – Bella**

Cet homme sait embrasser.

J'oublie complètement où nous sommes, avec qui nous sommes et le fait qu'il est collant de sueur.

Il me fait penser à d'autres activités où nous pourrions être collants et en sueur, et je veux rentrer à la maison avec lui… maintenant!

Le regarder en mouvement pendant la course a été quelque chose de… différent et je peux dire honnêtement que je n'avais jamais expérimenté ça avant. La course, l'excitation, la façon dont sa jambe semblable à une lame tranchait l'air à chaque pas.

Dès qu'il est parti avec les autres coureurs, je prends une place à l'un des bancs du parc avec les filles et Emmett.

Emmett.

C'est un gars intéressant. Juste le fait de dire son nom me fait sourire. Il est l'ami parfait et met Edward en valeur. Je peux totalement voir pourquoi ils sont proches. Emmett est tout aussi positif et optimiste que mon Edward. Et à en juger par la façon dont Rose est comme une guimauve au bout de ses doigts, il semble qu'il ait trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans son cœur.

Rose n'est pas facilement perturbée. Normalement.

Alice était assise à côté de moi pendant que les tourtereaux flirtaient et ses yeux clignaient mais elle ne disait rien.

 _"D'accord. Dis-le. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le dire!" lui avais-je dit, voulant qu'Alice le sorte de son système._

 _"Quoi?" avait-elle demandé innocemment._

 _"Oh, ne la joue pas pudique, Alice!"_

 _"D'accord, d'accord, il est vraiment génial, Bella. Il est bon pour toi," dit-elle simplement._

 _Je l'avais regardée sceptique. "Et la jambe, tu n'as rien à dire?"_

 _Elle avait réfléchi un moment avant de répondre._

 _"Quoi donc? Elle n'est pas son identité. Est-ce que j'ai été choquée quand je l'ai vue? Je serai honnête, oui. Mais c'est vite devenu un non-problème quand j'ai vu quel genre de personne il était. Cette jambe jauge-t-elle l'homme? En aucune façon. Bella, ce qui est important est s'il te rend heureuse. Est-ce qu'il te rend heureuse?"_

 _Je l'avais regardée et réfléchi à ses mots. Est-ce qu'il me rendait heureuse? J'avais la réponse sans y réfléchir._

 _"Oui, oui, oui," dis-je en souriant._

Un claquement de doigts me ramène au présent alors qu'Edward me regarde avec un sourire amusé sur son visage.

"Où es-tu partie, j'étais si bon?"

Je le frappe pour plaisanter. "Ouais, ouais, rigole. Ne sois pas trop arrogant, tu n'as vraiment pas vu de quoi je suis capable," me moqué-je.

Ses yeux brillent de ce que je ne peux décrire que comme du désir et je fonds immédiatement.

"Oh oui, j'ai envie que tu me le montres plus tard, je pensais que nous pouvions abandonner ces clowns et retourner chez moi ..."

"Que dirais-tu si nous allions chez toi, que tu prennes un sac avec tes affaires pour la nuit et ensuite on va chez moi. Je veux cuisiner pour toi. Phase numéro un quant à la façon dont je suis impressionnante," je taquine, tirant sur son short jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche encore. Un petit gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres et oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de le ramener à la maison.

Edward acquiesce et crie par-dessus son épaule sans me quitter des yeux.

"Em, je pars avec Bella, tu vas bien là-bas?"

"Ouais, mec, va faire ton truc, je fais le mien," sourit-il, agitant ses sourcils et hochant la tête vers une Rose souriante.

"Oui, Bella, Em va nous ramener Alice et moi, n'est-ce pas?"

"Absolument. Eddie, je t'appellerai demain... tard... beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard."

Edward roule des yeux aux insinuations d'Em en m'emmenant vers ma voiture.

"Donne-moi une minute, je dois aller chercher mes affaires et échanger ma jambe avec la jambe de tous les jours," dit-il en m'embrassant sur le nez.

Son cul. Je pourrai le regarder toute la journée.

J'espère le faire plus tard, nu.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui se passe sans incident et il promet de m'inviter formellement un de ces jours à entrer et là il me laisse dans la voiture pour prendre son sac pour la nuit. Quand il revient nous partons chez moi. Il est tendu et sa main repose sur ma jambe, son pouce glissant lentement jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cuisse, je pense que je vais exploser s'il ne m'embrasse pas bientôt.

Alors, dès que nous sommes garés et dehors, nous nous embrassons. Il embrasse incroyablement bien et ses mains sont fortes sur ma taille et mes fesses, me guidant aveuglément vers la porte.

Je serais surprise si nous arrivons jusqu'à la chambre à ce rythme.

Je le veux. Et le sentiment est mutuel, son érection impressionnante appuie contre ma cuisse quand je me tourne pour déverrouiller la porte. Sa bouche laisse des baisers chauds et il mordille mon cou quand j'ouvre la porte.

"Eh bien, je suis contente de ne rien interrompre du tout."

Nous nous raidissons tous les deux en entendant la voix la plus irritante qui ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Je me dégage lentement d'Edward avant de regarder l'intrus de front.

"Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

* * *

 ** _OH OH!_**


	26. 26 - Edward

.

 **26 – Edward**

"Oh Bella est-ce une façon de saluer sa mère?" La dame avec une voix doucereuse me met mal à l'aise immédiatement.

Ça? Cette femme est la mère de Bella? Elle est là, debout, au milieu de la salle à manger dans un tailleur robe rouge et talons hauts, ses cheveux bruns tirés en un chignon sévère, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Ça l'est quand tu débarques chez moi. Comment es-tu rentrée?" Les mots de Bella sortent de sa mâchoire tendue et entre ses dents serrées.

Sa mère force un rire faux.

"Oh quelle idiote! Je ne suis pas si sournoise. Ce n'est pas très difficile de trouver l'endroit où tu caches un double des clés," lui dit-elle en la prenant de haut, en se promenant distraitement et en laissant ses doigts parfaitement manucurés trainer sur les meubles de Bella comme pour vérifier s'il y a de la poussière.

Bella laisse tomber ses affaires sur le sol à côté de la porte et se dirige vers la cuisine puis saisit deux bouteilles d'eau et m'en tend une. Je ne bouge pas un muscle.

"Eh bien. Tu vas me présenter à ton… ami?" lui demande sa mère, laissant trainer ses yeux froids de ma tête jusqu'à mes orteils en regardant très ouvertement ma prothèse. Le malaise que je ressens en sa présence est très rare.

Bella me regarde et je peux voir la lumière positive autour d'elle partir.

"Bien sûr mère. Voici Edward Cullen. Edward, ma mère, Renée Dwyer."

Parce que mes parents m'ont appris les bonnes manières je tends ma main et attends. Elle me dévisage pendant quelques instants avant de m'offrir sa main pour une salutation très molle.

D'accord, alors.

"Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Mme Dwyer."

"De même. Quoi qu'il en soit je dois te parler… seule, Bella." La femme me rejette d'emblée comme si j'étais un domestique. Je secoue la tête regardant vers le sol avec un sourire sans humour. Elle ne me connait même pas…

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de me créer de nouveaux ennemis.

"Mère peu importe ce que tu as à dire tu peux le faire devant Edward," riposte Bella laconiquement. Juste avant que la mère de Bella réponde j'apaise la situation.

"Non Bella. Ça va. Ça te dérange si je vais prendre une douche?" Je prends sa main et fais des cercles apaisants dessus avec mon pouce. J'espère arriver à faire passer un soutien silencieux par mon contact et par mon regard.

Bella me regarde avec l'expression triste de la défaite. En une seconde je peux voir l'ancienne Bella faire sa réapparition et je ne suis d'aucune aide pour arranger ça maintenant.

"Oui bien sûr. Ça ne prendra pas bien longtemps," dit-elle en me serrant la main en retour.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser," dis-je simplement avant de baisser la tête et d'aller dans sa salle de bain.

Je saisis l'occasion pour essayer de me détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ça m'aide de pouvoir sentir l'odeur du shampoing de Bella et immédiatement ça me ramène au temps passé ensemble sur son canapé. Mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux pendant que nous nous touchions et embrassions.

Je soupire. Je suis en train de bander rien qu'en y pensant mais rien que penser à son horrible mère… savoir qu'elle est juste là, dévalorisant Bella, c'est suffisant pour faire disparaitre même les sentiments les plus agréables.

Je sais que je ne peux pas l'obliger à se sentir assez fière d'elle-même pour qu'elle ne se soucie pas de ce que sa mère pense. Mais c'est très frustrant de devoir rester sur la touche et regarder.

Je sors de la salle de bain et prends les vêtements que j'ai préparés sur le lit. Je peux entendre que leurs voix sont montées d'un cran. Eh bien plus celle de Renée que celle de Bella. La voix de ma fille n'est rien d'autre qu'un murmure.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me pencher plus près de la porte et d'essayer t'entendre ce qu'il se dit. Et immédiatement je souhaite ne pas l'avoir fait.

"Isabella tu perds ton temps ici. Que fais-tu avec cet homme? Un infirme? Vraiment? Ma fille peut mieux faire. Tu peux faire mieux que cela. Vas-tu commencer à être sa garde-malade alors que tu ne peux même pas prendre soin de toi?"

La voix de Bella me parvient et arrive jusqu'à mon cœur.

"Maman il n'a besoin de personne. Il est indépendant et il dirige sa propre société. Si quelqu'un devait se sentir avoir besoin de quelqu'un ça devrait plutôt être moi. Il est bon pour moi."

"Ça n'a aucun sens!" s'étouffe sa mère. "Tu vois c'est bien ce que je dis. Tu as côtoyé la médiocrité tellement longtemps que tu ne sais plus du tout à quoi ressemble le succès."

"Mère…"

"Non. Ça suffit. Tu rentres à la maison avec moi. Je nous ai acheté deux billets de première classe pour rentrer à la maison. Nous partons dans deux jours. Ça sera largement suffisant pour les prévenir que tu quittes ton travail inutile et dire au revoir à ton petit-ami."

Oh enfer non.

Bella ne laissera pas sa mère l'intimider et l'obliger à quitter sa vie ici… me laissant seul… le ferait-elle?

* * *

 **…/…**

 **A demain ;-)**


	27. 27 - Bella

.

 _ **27 – Bella**_

"Non."

"Pardon?" dit ma mère, clairement offensée que je lui réponde.

J'en ai assez. Je prends une profonde inspiration et lui dis ce que j'ai toujours voulu lui dire.

"Je suis adulte, mère. Tu ne peux pas juste te pointer ici et mettre ma vie, ma maison en l'air et me dicter comment je dois vivre ma vie."

"Isabella, fais attention à la façon dont tu t'adresses à moi, jeune fille…"

"Non! Je m'adresse à toi comme je veux. J'ai vécu ma vie comme un caillou dans ta chaussure. Tu dis que "ma fille peut mieux faire " mais je ne crois pas que tu te soucies vraiment de moi. Tu te soucies plus de ce que les gens diront de la fille ratée de Renée Dwyer qui n'a pas voulu suivre les pas de sa mère en devenant la femme d'un quelconque Stepford."

"Ça suffit maintenant…"

"Non… Oh non mère, ce n'est que le début!"

Ses yeux s'écarquillent à ma réponse et elle s'assied au bord du canapé, choquée.

"Je ne suis pas toi. Ça c'est clair et je suis une ratée à cause de ça. Mais vraiment mère… qu'as-tu vraiment accompli mis à part d'avoir épousé un homme riche et n'avoir absolument rien fait de ta vie? Oui mon travail n'est pas extravagant et il ne m'enrichira pas des masses mais c'est le mien et j'aime travailler. Et j'aime les amis que je me suis fait là-bas."

"Et en ce qui concerne Edward… Il est plus homme que ton incapable de mari. Il m'a fait me rendre compte que je vaux quelque chose, que même une vie simple peut-être heureuse. Il a failli mourir! Peu m'importe s'il lui manque une jambe. Il a déjà accompli bien plus que toi dans sa vie, parce que ce qu'il a fait, il ne le doit qu'à lui-même. Il me donne tous les jours envie de m'améliorer, de regarder le monde comme un lieu magnifique et… et… je suis tombée amoureuse de lui…"

Il y a un énorme silence pesant après ma tirade et je me demande immédiatement si j'en ai trop dit.

Ma mère me regarde, elle a une expression indéchiffrable et j'entends tout à coup des pas derrière moi. Je peux le sentir et je panique totalement s'il vient d'entendre mes arguments… ma confession encore chaude sur mes lèvres.

Je ne peux même pas me résoudre à me retourner. Que faire si c'est trop tôt pour lui? Je veux dire nous ne connaissons pas depuis très longtemps et je suis là en train de déclarer mes sentiments à ma mère. Je suis tellement en colère contre moi-même… Elle ne mérite pas d'être la première à connaître mes sentiments pour lui. Ça aurait dû être lui d'abord.

Mais toutes ces craintes s'évanouissent quand je le sens glisser sa main dans la mienne, sa chaleur réconfortante renforçant ma détermination.

Nos yeux se rencontrent lentement et son sourire reconnaissant est tout ce qu'il me faut pour me sentir à un million de mètres d'altitude.

Je me tourne pour voir ma mère qui fixe nos mains liées. Il y a presque une expression de… regret? Désir? C'est peut-être une garce mais l'être humain en moi veut montrer une certaine empathie pour cette femme. Peut-être qu'à l'intérieur, profondément, elle aurait souhaité une vie différente, où il ne faut pas toujours être bien habillée, faire des sourires faux et envoyer des baisers à des femmes qui l'insupportent.

Mais quand ses yeux se plissent et qu'ils vont sur sa jambe je sais que j'en ai fini avec elle.

Je m'éloigne d'Edward et me dirige tranquillement vers la porte, l'ouvrant en grand.

"Sors!" dis-je lentement en regardant par terre. Je ne veux même plus voir son visage.

Un autre silence se prolonge avant que je la voie se lever. Elle vient vers la porte, récupère son sac à main de marque et arrivée près de la porte elle marque une pause et se tourne vers moi. Je la regarde, elle est toute guindée.

"Tu me déçois beaucoup Isabella."

"Hum. C'est drôle. C'est toi qui me déçois. La seule chose que je voulais c'était que tu me dises que tu m'aimes. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcer ces mots… jamais."

Elle me jette un long regard et pour une fraction de seconde je pense que peut-être elle va me le dire.

Mais non.

"Au revoir Isabella."

Et juste avec ça elle disparait.

Je ferme la porte et me tourne vers Edward qui a regardé tout ce temps.

Qui a tout entendu.

Je me précipite vers lui et l'embrasse comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.

"Tu vas bien? " murmure-t-il alors que ses mains me bercent.

"Oui," je me recule pour regarder ses beaux yeux verts. "Je pense que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps je vais totalement bien." Je souris et ça déclenche son sourire.

"Je suis fier de toi. Ce ne pouvait pas être facile et le fait que je sois ici a rendu les choses encore plus maladroites."

"Chut…" je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire efficacement. "Que tu sois ici m'a donné la force de faire ce que je devais. Je suis désolée…"

"Pour quoi?"

"De lui avoir dit… ces mots en premier et pas à toi…"

Edward semble perdu un moment. "Quels mots?" Puis un sourire se dessine sur sa bouche, la bouche que je veux embrasser… cette bouche que je veux sur moi.

Je sais qu'il joue avec moi mais je vais le laisser s'il veut m'entendre le dire et il n'y a rien d'autre que je veuille plus dire.

"Je sais que c'est peut-être trop tôt pour même y penser mais…je suis tombée amoureuse de toi…" murmuré-je. Mes lèvres planent au-dessus des siennes.

Ses bras se resserrent autour de moi et j'entends un grondement heureux monter de sa poitrine alors que ses yeux dansent sur mon visage.

"Petite idiote. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis le début."

* * *

 ** _Nous sommes fières de Bella aujourd'hui_**

 ** _Pas vrai?_**


	28. 28 - Edward

.

 ** _28 –_** ** _Edward_**

L'embrasser est le pur paradis.

Ses lèvres, sa langue, son goût ... la sensation d'elle dans mes bras, c'est tout.

Et maintenant je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi.

Elle me traîne aveuglément vers sa chambre jusqu'à ce que je ferme la porte avec son corps. Ses mains errent sur ma poitrine et finissent emmêlées dans mes cheveux encore humides. La sensation de son tiraillement et ses petits gémissements font accélérer mon pouls.

Je passe ses doigts sous sa chemise, demande silencieusement la permission et comme je l'espérais, elle me la donne. La chemise se déboutonne, tout comme la mienne et je nous débarrasse de son soutien-gorge rapidement. Je ne perds pas de temps à attacher ma bouche à sa peau, faisant mon chemin vers chaque sein.

"Oh, mon Dieu... pantalon... vire le pantalon..." dit-elle entre de courtes respirations.

C'est la partie qui provoque parfois une panique chez un amant possible. La jambe semble très différente dans l'intimité de cette chambre. Je dois m'assurer qu'elle est d'accord avec ça.

"Bella ... Bella, chérie ... es-tu sûre de ça," lui demandé-je en encadrant son visage avec mes mains pour qu'elle voie mes yeux et espérant qu'elle sache ce que je veux dire.

"Oui, bien sûr, Edward…. c'est juste toi… je te veux ... s'il te plait."

Je vais épouser cette fille un jour.

Je me détourne d'elle, mes yeux ne quittent jamais les siens alors que j'enlève mon pantalon et mon boxeur.

Ses yeux parcourent mon corps entier alors qu'elle sourit et enlève le reste de ses vêtements.

Elle s'approche, les mains sur ma poitrine et se déplace lentement vers le bas avant de m'embrasser, nos bouches se déplaçant lentement l'une contre l'autre. Quand sa main saisit doucement ma bite, mes baisers deviennent plus agressifs.

Je nous tourne jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Bella touchent le pied du lit, la guident doucement pour qu'elle se couche. Ses yeux sont lourds et je peux voir la convoitise en eux et ils reflètent tout ce que je ressens pour elle. Mais je suis encore un peu embarrassé.

"Est-ce que tu es sûr de ça? Cela tue le moment, tu sais ..." dis-je doucement alors que je lui caresse la cheville et le mollet avec mes doigts. Elle secoue la tête lentement et sourit.

"Rien à propos de toi ne pourrait tuer le moment, Edward. Fais-le juste et viens à moi."

Ainsi, sans plus de cérémonie, je retire soigneusement la prothèse en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Je peux sentir Bella s'asseoir derrière moi, sa poitrine pressée contre mon dos quand ses bras m'enveloppent et ses lèvres posent des baisers sur ma nuque. C'est aussi réconfortant et c'est foutrement sexy et après avoir choisi de laisser la chaussette blanche sur ce qu'il reste de ma jambe je me tourne vers elle, la poussant de nouveau vers le lit et lui prodiguant des baisers de sa bouche vers son nombril. Mes mains explorent chaque centimètre d'elle jusqu'à ce que mes doigts rencontrent sa chaude humidité. Je la travaille jusqu'à ce que je puisse dire qu'elle est au bord de l'orgasme et je retire mes doigts.

J'entends son petit gémissement de protestation et je lui souris.

"Tu es terrible, juste... j'ai besoin de... Edward..." se plaint-elle.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de m'aligner et de pousser en elle.

C'est ... écoute, je n'ai même pas de mots pour ce que ça fait d'être avec elle comme ça.

Il n'y a pas d'autres mots dits qu'un "Oh, mon Dieu", de Bella et les sons habituels de peau contre peau et des respirations entre nous.

J'enveloppe ses jambes autour de moi et pousse dedans et dehors et quand elle répond à chacune de mes poussées, c'est presque trop pour moi. Je place la main entre nous jusqu'à trouver son clitoris que je frotte en cercles forts. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'elle crie mon nom et se laisse aller devant moi.

La vision d'elle est la forme la plus pure de félicité et dès que je prends ses hanches dans mes mains et plonge avec des poussées plus profondes je me fige en me déversant en elle, ma tête nichée dans son cou.

Quand je l'embrasse entre son cou et son épaule, je murmure contre sa peau.

"Je t'aime." Je sens qu'elle frissonne à ces mots et ses bras autour de mes épaules se resserrent à mesure que nous nous installons côte à côte.

"Je t'aime aussi", dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la clavicule et en s'endormant.

* * *

 **Voilà! Ils l'ont dit!**


	29. 29 - Bella

.

 **29** – Bella

Je me réveille un peu plus tard, remarquant par la fenêtre que la lumière s'est changée en une lueur bleue du début de soirée.

Je me blottis confortablement contre le corps chaud d'Edward et instinctivement j'inhale l'odeur de sa peau, ma main caressant lentement sa poitrine. Je peux sentir sa respiration contre mes cheveux et je suis au paradis.

Comme je bouge avec curiosité ma main plus bas, plus bas et plus bas, j'entre enfin en contact avec un ami qui monte lentement sous les couvertures, je souris. Le désir de le faire se sentir bien me rend encore plus audacieuse et je sais qu'il doit être réveillé maintenant car le rythme de son souffle change. Je le serre doucement, le glissant vers le haut et le bas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur.

Dans un moment de bravoure pure, je m'assieds, la couverture qui me couvrait arrive à peine à ma taille et je balance ma jambe pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Et oui, il est très réveillé maintenant. Ses yeux sont mi-clos mais ses mains atteignent et saisissent ma taille pendant que je descends jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'intérieur de moi. Je commence à bouger, sans jamais lâcher son regard. Je me sens si pleine de cette façon, c'est si intense et quand ses mains commencent à guider mes mouvements, je suis encore plus allumée à l'idée qu'il soit passif.

"Oui, oh oui, Edward ..." Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur les mots qui sortent de ma bouche. C'est tellement fabuleux la façon dont il me fait me sentir.

"Viens pour moi, allons, bébé ..." grogne-t-il, en poussant et en tirant sur mes hanches alors qu'il pilonne en moi. Je ne peux pas me retenir et en un moment, je suis illuminée à l'intérieur par l'onde de choc de plaisir. Il suit peu après et j'adore le regarder tomber en morceaux à cause de moi. C'est chaud. Il est canon.

Il est tout.

C'était comme ça aussi plus tôt. Mais c'était plus émotionnel, plus une concession mutuelle de nos sentiments réciproques. Cette fois, cependant ... c'est passion brute et abandon complet de la retenue. C'est nous, nous laissant aller.

Quand je m'incline sur lui pour l'embrasser, ses mains s'emmêlent dans mes cheveux. J'aime ça. Je l'aime tellement.

"Tu vas me tuer un jour," dit-il d'une voix rauque dans mon cou et je ris quand je m'éloigne de lui et tombe sans cérémonie sur le dos à côté de lui, reprenant mon souffle.

"C'est toi qui vas me tuer, Cullen," rétorqué-je, ma main se déplaçant distraitement dans ses cheveux, massant son cuir chevelu. Il prend cette main et l'apporte à ses lèvres, les yeux remplis de malice.

"Nous ne quittons pas ce lit, tu sais."

Dès qu'il a dit cela, mon estomac grogne et nous éclatons de rire.

"Je crois que mon estomac n'est pas d'accord. Allons, monsieur, laissez-moi vous nourrir."

"Oh oui, c'est vrai, tu allais cuisiner pour moi." Il me donne une tape enjouée sur le cul quand je sors de lit, enfilant ma robe.

"Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de remettre ta jambe, parce qu'il faut que tu m'aides…"

* * *

 **Ils sont trop mignons …**


	30. 30 - Edward

.

 ** _30 – Edward_**

Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis le jour où Bella avait affronté sa mère et m'avait amené dans son lit quatre mois plus tôt.

Apparemment nous n'étions pas les seuls à avoir trouvé quelque chose de bien. La patronne et amie de Bella, Rose et Em s'étaient rencontrés et à partir de ce moment étaient devenus inséparables.

Même Alice qui, selon Bella avait renoncé à chercher quelqu'un à cause d'une mauvaise expérience avait finalement trouvé. Après mon semi-marathon elle s'était mise à courir et avait rejoint une équipe. Le chef de l'équipe, Jasper, était comptable le jour et un compétiteur sérieux pendant son temps libre. Ça fonctionna immédiatement.

Tout cela conduisit à des sorties de groupe et à des sourires heureux de Bella que je voyais de plus en plus pour ma plus grande joie. Elle avait finalement rompu tout lien avec sa mère toxique, pas que Renée ait tenté de la joindre après ce jour fatidique mais Bella avait décidé de suivre son chemin. Et pour moi c'était bien.

Une partie de ce destin comprenait l'inscription à des cours pour obtenir le certificat d'enseignement. Elle réalisa qu'elle aimait l'écriture et la littérature et voulait partager cela avec les autres.

Cela signifiait aussi moins de temps pour nous voir. Mais ce n'était que temporaire. Rose avait aménagé l'horaire de Bella pour lui permettre autant de souplesse que nécessaire pour suivre ses cours et je faisais de mon mieux pour arranger mon emploi du temps et la voir au moins une ou deux fois par semaine.

Maintenant qu'elle en a presque fini avec ces deux premiers cours, elle prévoit une visite à son père. Elle ne l'a pas vu autant que d'habitude donc elle fait un effort pour essayer de voir le seul parent qui semble se préoccuper d'elle.

Et qu'y a-t-il de différent cette fois ?

Elle m'emmène avec elle. Elle veut que je le rencontre.

Et je vais rencontrer son père.

Et je suis effrayé. Je me sens comme un adolescent, pas un adulte avec une vie réussie, propriétaire d'une entreprise.

Tout homme se doit d'être anxieux quand il va rencontrer le père de la jeune fille dont il est amoureux et avec qui il fait des choses coquines.

Je ne peux même pas commencer à décrire ce que ce sera.

Mais je vais le faire pour elle, parce que je l'aime et que je prévois de rendre mes intentions parfaitement claires.

Bien faire les choses. Le gagner… un peu.

Et parce que nous allons vers là-bas je fais en sorte que nous rencontrions mes parents à Port Angeles.

Dans mon envie de voyager, je prévois de l'amener à mon chalet dans le Colorado dans quelques mois, quand elle n'aura plus de cours. Et là je lui ferai une très importante demande.

Très importante.

Bella sonne à la porte de sa maison d'enfance d'été. Elle me prend la main et me regarde les yeux pleins d'espoir. Je lui fais un sourire rassurant en espérant qu'elle ne voie pas combien je suis nerveux.

"Tu es prêt?" murmure-t-elle.

"Toujours."

La porte grince en s'ouvrant sur homme d'âge moyen, robuste qui a les mêmes yeux que Bella et une moustache méchante. Il me regarde immédiatement de haut en bas, je ferai exactement de même si ma fille unique ramenait un étranger à la maison.

Puis il se tourne vers elle, adoucissant son visage et relevant sa moustache ce qui est, je le sais, sa seule façon de sourire.

"Bébé Bell!"

"Salut papa," dit-elle avec un sourire avant d'avancer vers lui pour un énorme câlin.

Ça me fait sourire de voir qu'elle a au moins un parent qui l'aime inconditionnellement.

Et quand il me regarde à nouveau par-dessus son épaule, il hausse un sourcil, je sais que je suis bon pour passer un autre examen mais ça me convient.

Je vais gagner son estime.

* * *

 **Edward a des projets pour eux … ahah … allons voir la réaction de Charlie**


	31. 31 - Bella

.

 ** _31 – Bella_**

"Alors Edward. Bella me dit que tu diriges ton entreprise."

Edward est assis à côté de moi sur le canapé et papa sur son fauteuil et il baisse le son de la télé.

"Oui. Oui c'est vrai. C'est une petite société de relations publiques. Je travaille depuis chez moi la plupart du temps mais j'ai un bâtiment à Port Angeles avec une quinzaine d'employés."

Bella glisse sa main dans la mienne et me la serre légèrement pour me rassurer.

"Il court aussi papa."

"Vraiment?" Les yeux de Charlie s'écarquillent et il hoche la tête d'appréciation.

"Oui, la plupart du temps c'est pour le loisir, cependant. Je le fais pour rester en forme."

Mon père fait un petit grognement en réponse et il y a cette accalmie que je redoute dans la conversation.

"Alors comment se passe ton travail au café Bells?"

"Oh ça va très bien. Je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose. J'ai repris les cours. Je veux être enseignante," dis-je en regardant la moustache de mon père se lever en un sourire.

"C'est très bien. Je savais que tu trouverais ton chemin à moment donné. Tu es une fille intelligente Bells. Alors? Euh, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à enseigner?" dit-il et je le vois regarder vers Edward.

Je soupire avant de parler. "Personne n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Mais je mentirai si je ne disais pas qu'Edward à quelque chose à voir avec ma décision."

Je le regarde et je peux voir qu'il rougit légèrement en baissant sa tête et regardant ses mains.

"Vraiment? Eh bien Edward, je suppose que je dois te remercier pour cela. Toute personne qui a une bonne influence sur la vie de ma fille est l'un de mes amis. Tu veux une bière?" demande-t-il en se levant pour aller à la cuisine.

"Euh… non merci, monsieur."

"Comme tu veux," dit papa en se rasseyant avec une canette ouverte.

"Alors Bells. Des nouvelles de ta mère?" demande papa prudemment. Il sait comment les choses sont avec elle.

"Ouais, effectivement elle s'est présentée chez moi à l'improviste il y a quelque temps. Elle a pensé qu'elle pouvait me faire avancer à sa façon… comme toujours." Je trouve que je m'agite rien qu'en y pensant. Mais en dépit de la présence de papa, Edward prend ma main et me la serre en soutien.

Papa grogne sa désapprobation. "Oui ta mère a toujours eu cette capacité à faire se sentir les gens comme de la merde! Excusez mon langage…"

"Non, je vous en prie, je suis d'accord avec vous. J'étais avec Bella et j'ai vécu l'expérience Renée de première main. Ce n'est pas ma personne préférée, en particulier si c'est Bella qui est concernée. Mais je pense que vous pouvez être fier d'elle, monsieur. Elle a su lui faire face." Je regarde Edward et vois cette lueur qui semble bien être de la… fierté.

"Eh bien il était temps! Renée doit apprendre à ne pas fourrer son nez là où il ne faut pas. Eh bien pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas vous installer à l'étage. Bells, Sue est venue et m'a aidé à ranger ta chambre tu sais? La poussière, les draps, tout ça tout est prêt pour vous deux. Et elle a aussi laissé de ce quatre quart glacé à la citrouille que tu aimes tant."

J'entends Edward tousser essayant de se racler la gorge et ça m'amuse de le voir essayer de se calmer. "Monsieur?"

Papa fait un sourire satisfait. "Fiston je suis peut-être vieux mais je ne suis ni vieux jeu ni aveugle. Et appelle-moi Charlie," dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine et nous laissant seuls.

"Ton père…"

"Ouais. Il est assez impressionnant. Il t'aime. Beaucoup. Je ne suis pas surprise. Maintenant allons-y, je pense que nous pouvons aller faire une sieste."

* * *

 **Ah enfin un Charlie cool!**


	32. 32 - Edward

.

 ** _32 – Edward_**

Si Bella pense que nous allons batifoler sous le toit de son père, elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Appelez-moi vieux jeu mais l'idée de batifoler dans sa chambre d'enfance - même si cela semble torride - n'est pas très excitant avec son vieil homme ronflant plus loin dans le couloir.

Elle a essayé de batifoler pendant notre 'sieste' et fait la moue quand je lui ai dit non. Non pas parce que je ne voulais pas, parce que merde, la façon dont cette fille me regarde me donne envie de la faire crier... de la bonne manière.

Après nous sommes allés avec Charlie dans le restau local pour manger et sommes retournés dans sa chambre pour passer la nuit, elle essaie encore une fois. Elle a effectivement réussi à me chevaucher et à m'embrasser passionnément avant que je ne retrouve la force en moi pour l'embrasser dans tous les bons endroits avant de l'installer contre moi. Elle n'est pas heureuse mais je lui ai chuchoté pleins de choses sexy que je lui ferai une fois que nous serons de retour chez elle ... ou chez moi.

Je me réveille, momentanément confus, je ne sais pas où je suis jusqu'à ce que je ressente la chaleur du corps de Bella et je me tourne pour la voir en train de dormir paisiblement. Je prends mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure.

Quatre heures du matin.

Je suis stressé. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Il semble juste que mes pensées partent dans tous les sens - au sujet de Bella, mon travail, Charlie, mon désir d'avoir Bella avec moi pour toujours, quand le moment sera venu de lui dire ça.

J'ai besoin d'eau.

Je sors tranquillement hors du lit, prudemment pour ne pas réveiller Bella et je descends vers la cuisine. Je suis sur le point de prendre un verre lorsque je vois un mouvement dans le coin.

"Seigneur!"

"Tu ne peux pas dormir? "dit brusquement Charlie en regardant son journal.

Je ne peux pas encore former de mots parce que j'essaie toujours de calmer les battements rapides de mon cœur et je secoue la tête à la place en saisissant le comptoir.

"Non, pas vraiment, je voulais juste boire, puis-je?" Je gesticule vers la chaise vide en face de lui.

"Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi," répond-il en inclinant la tête.

Après avoir finalement rempli mon verre, je m'assieds et nous restons là dans un silence assez gênant.

"Mon grand-père était amputé," dit Charlie soudainement. Je suis surpris à la fois par le début de la conversation et le fait qu'il sache. Mon expression le fait soupirer.

"Bella me l'a dit il y a une semaine quand elle a appelé pour me dire que tu viendrais avec elle. Ne sois pas en colère contre elle. Elle voulait me 'préparer' ou un truc comme ça. Elle m'a dit que tu avais eu un accident sur la route."

Eh bien, je pourrais aussi bien en dire plus. Je racle ma gorge avant de raconter la version courte de l'histoire.

"Euh, oui, à l'université, mon ami était en train de conduire. Nous avons bu un peu et étant les gamins stupides que nous étions, nous avons pensé qu'il était ok pour conduire. Il n'a pas vu un camion venir et il est mort sur le coup et moi je suis resté sans une jambe."

Charlie acquiesce, me regardant impassiblement.

"Ça a dû être dur pour ta famille et pour toi aussi, évidemment."

"Je n'ai pas eu une vision très positive du monde pendant longtemps. Ma famille a vécu des moments vraiment difficiles et j'ai rendu leur vie misérable. Mais au fil du temps, j'ai réalisé que j'avais une deuxième chance dans la vie. J'ai eu la chance d'être entouré de gens qui me soutenaient. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin d'avancer et de prendre la vie un jour à la fois, ne pas laisser cela…" dis-je, montrant vers ma jambe, "… me définir."

Charlie soupira profondément avant de répondre.

"Mon grand-père a eu sa jambe amputée à l'armée, il n'a plus jamais été le même. Il était un homme amer, il ne parlait jamais de la guerre. Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque avant que Bella ne naisse et je ne pense même pas lui avoir jamais dit qu'il avait perdu une jambe. Mais, Edward…" dit-il en se penchant en avant sur son siège et en me regardant d'un air insistant. "Bella a un bon cœur. C'est une bonne fille, même si elle devrait probablement être plus perturbée à cause de sa sorcière d'une mère….

…Je dois dire que tu es bon pour elle, je peux le voir, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu heureuse ... vraiment heureuse. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et je sais que c'est grâce à toi... "

"Charlie ..."

"Non, écoute-moi, je ne dis pas que Bella n'avait pas en elle tout pour réussir et se faire une vie pour elle-même ou pour prendre ses propres décisions. Ce que je dis, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle l'avait en elle jusqu'à toi. Et ce que je veux savoir, eh bien, cela pourrait avoir l'air cliché ou autre mais ... quelles sont tes intentions envers ma fille?"

Je regarde Charlie et je ne sais pas très bien comment réagir à l'intuition claire et mortelle de Charlie. Je pense soudain aux vacances, je veux l'emmener, chez moi au Colorado ... ce que je veux lui demander. Un petit sourire se pointe sur mes lèvres.

"Charlie, on ne se connait pas vraiment depuis longtemps ..."

"Tu l'aimes, c'est clair pour moi… et elle est dingue de toi."

"Je l'aime, je ne veux pas la presser, vous savez? ... Elle vient de s'inscrire pour ses cours. Ça pourrait être trop..."

"Foutaise fiston. Tu veux ma bénédiction ou non?"

Bénédiction? Merde. Ça y est. Je suis complètement effrayé et impatient de lui demander tout de suite et maintenant.

"Oui, oui, Charlie, j'ai l'intention de lui demander de m'épouser, pas maintenant mais ça arrivera."

* * *

 **Vraiment cool, vraiment bien Charlie…**

 ** _A demain pour la suite et la fin ;-)_**


	33. 33 - Bella

.

 **33 – Bella**

Après avoir promis de revenir pour une visite avec Edward dans quelques mois, papa part au travail après avoir dit au revoir. Je remarque qu'il échange un regard avec Edward, presque comme s'ils appartenaient à une fraternité secrète ou quelque chose, mais je décide que je dois juste imaginer des choses.

Soit ça, soit papa a une amitié naissante avec mon copain. Ce genre de pensée me rend heureuse.

Comme promis, Edward nous conduit à Port Angeles pour rendre visite à ses parents. La maison assez grande est perchée sur une colline surplombant les bois brumeux. Aucun voisin alentour, la maison ressemble à une carte postale de Frank Loyd Wright. Beaucoup de fenêtres, des niveaux horizontaux de bois et métal... c'est tout assez moderne, entouré par de magnifiques arbres.

Je suis assez nerveuse. Je n'ai jamais rencontré 'de parents' et je peux maintenant comprendre totalement la prudence d'Edward en rencontrant papa. Et que se passerait-il si je ne suis pas ce qu'ils veulent pour leur fils? Que faire si être une serveuse dans un café n'est pas à la hauteur? Et si je suis indigne d'eux?

Tout à coup, l'obscurité arrive en entendant la voix critique et pessimiste de ma mère dans ma tête et cela flotte au-dessus de moi comme un nuage de pluie. Je pense que je vais vomir.

En quelques secondes cependant Edward est devant moi, l'inquiétude et la compréhension gravée sur son visage.

"Ne fais pas ça."

"Faire quoi?" Je demande innocemment.

"Ce que je sais que tu fais en ce moment, ils vont t'aimer, et non, je ne dis pas ça juste comme ça." Il prend mes deux mains dans les siennes et s'accroupit assez pour attraper mon regard.

"Mes parents sont les deux personnes les plus patientes et les plus ouvertes au monde. Ils veulent que je sois heureux et dès qu'ils verront à quel point je le suis avec toi, ils voudront t'adopter, alors arrête." Il ponctue la fin de la phrase avec un baiser sur mon front, un autre sur mon nez et un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres qui dure un peu plus et est plus intense que ce que nous devrions en ce moment.

Après avoir reculé, il me conduit vers les marches du porche et sonne. Je peux entendre le hurlement immédiat d'un chien derrière la porte puis une voix féminine qui lui dit de se taire.

Edward serre ma main juste quand la porte s'ouvre et je suis impressionnée.

La femme devant moi brille. Elle a l'air d'avoir l'âge de ma mère mais beaucoup plus naturelle dans sa beauté que le style artificiel de ma mère. Elle rayonne avec un sourire de mille watts, ignorant complètement son fils et me noyant dans une forte étreinte accueillante. Je peux entendre Edward rire à côté de moi et je sens de petites pattes gratter ma jambe vêtue de jeans.

"Oh, je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies pu nous rendre visite, Bella! On a tellement entendu parler de toi, Carlisle, les enfants sont là!" hurle-t-elle par-dessus son épaule dès qu'elle me libère. "Entre, entrez! "Elle nous conduit à l'intérieur.

"Est-ce que j'ai le droit à un câlin bientôt ou m'as-tu déjà oublié…?" Edward taquine sa mère. Elle tape gentiment son bras. "Oh, chut, ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu amènes une fille à la maison, c'est excitant, mais viens ici mon pauvre..." Edward se hâte vers sa maman pour une étreinte affectueuse.

Je souris, leur laissant leur moment et je regarde ce qui ressemble à un beagle beige renifler ma main pour m'accueillir. Sa queue remue et finalement je m'accroupis pour le caresser.

"Sigmund, arrête de flirter," j'entends une voix masculine tout à coup au-dessus de moi. Quand je lève les yeux, je vois un canon d'âge moyen.

Je peux totalement voir d'où Edward tient sa mâchoire ciselée, ses sourcils épais et ses yeux verts fous. Je me redresse pour le saluer "Carlisle Cullen," il m'offre sa main que je prends volontiers. "Tu dois être Bella."

"Je suis ... C'est très agréable de vous rencontrer."

"Et c'est ma mère, Esmée. Elle a négligé de te donner son nom quand elle t'a attaquée," dit Edward en se joignant à son père et moi.

"Oh, arrête ça, je suis juste excitée, comme je l'ai dit, entrez donc, vous devez être fatigués. Il y a du café et des pâtisseries dans la cuisine. "

Nous suivons tous Esmée dans la maison. Pendant tout ce temps, Edward tient ma main et bombe sa poitrine avec un sourire.

Sigmund, le beagle me suit fidèlement. Même le chien est plus gentil que ma mère.

* * *

 **Voilà les Cullen ils ont l'air gentils tous les deux … à vous…**


	34. 34 - Edward

.

 **34 – Edward**

Ça n'aurait pas pu être mieux.

Mes parents aimèrent vraiment Bella. Mais de nouveau, je savais qu'ils le feraient.

Nous sommes restés l'après-midi mais nous voulions être rentrés en ville avant qu'il soit trop tard alors malheureusement nous dûmes partir.

"Je souhaiterai pouvoir rester," Bella étreignit ma mère alors que nous nous dirigions lentement vers la porte.

"Oh ma chère, notre porte est toujours ouvertepour vous deux ou seulement pour toi, si tu veux échapper à mon fils un moment," plaisante Esmée.

"J'ai entendu!" dis-je par dessus mon épaule avant de serrer mon père dans mes bras.

"Nous allons la revoir bientôt, n'est-ce pas fiston?" marmonne papa de telle façon qu'il n'y ait que moi qui l'entende.

"Oui. Sans aucun doute. Je ne vais pas attendre bien longtemps pour rendre tout ça définitif."

Papa hocha la tête et sourit, me tapotant le dos alors que Bella me rejoint à la porte. Elle a l'air heureuse. J'aime penser que ma famille et moi y sommes pour beaucoup. Elle peut finalement voir ce que c'est que d'avoir un soutien familial. Elle est déjà très différente de ce qu'elle était ces premiers jours au café.

Notre trajet de retour est serein, aucun d'entre nous ne ressent le besoin de combler le vide avec un bavardage inutile. Nous nous tenons la main par-dessus la console et arrivons en ville deux heures plus tard.

"Tu veux diner dehors ou aller chez toi ou…"

Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de rester loin de l'autre. Et je veux être près d'elle tout le temps. J'espère qu'elle ressent la même chose.

"En fait on peut s'arrêter chez moi pour prendre des vêtements et des affaires et je pourrai te préparer quelque chose chez toi… Je veux dire si tu n'en as pas déjà assez de moi."

Elle essaie de paraitre joueuse mais il reste toujours encore un peu d'insécurité. J'essaie de la chasser.

Je me penche par-dessus la console à un feu rouge et pose mes lèvres légèrement derrière son oreille. Elle frémit ce qui me donne envie de lui sauter dessus mais je me contrôle.

"Chérie. Je ne veux rien d'autre que t'avoir avec moi, tout le temps. J'aimerai que tu cuisines pour moi et je t'emmènerai dans mon lit et te ferai des choses qui te feront crier."

Je m'éloigne pour voir sa réaction. Je suis totalement récompensé.

Ses yeux sont mi-ouverts et remplis de désir, sa respiration courte et ses lèvres entrouvertes avec la promesse que ce soir sera juste comme je l'espère.

Finalement nous arrivons chez moi, nous sommes déjà à moitié dévêtus quand je ferme et verrouille la porte. Je ne perds pas de temps en la poussant contre le mur et en la prenant bien là dans l'obscurité de mon séjour. C'est rapide et brutal mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. En cet instant elle semble même être extatique.

Une fois que nous avons fini, je l'aide à se remettre sur pied et elle m'embrasse intensément avant d'aller à la salle de bain pour se doucher. Je reste là à la regarder s'éloigner avec un petit balancement de hanche et je souris.

Si seulement elle savait ce qu'il va se passer dans un autre mois.

J'attends jusqu'à ce que j'entende l'eau couler avant d'ouvrir mon ordinateur et d'envoyer un important e-mail à quelqu'un qui m'aidera à mettre mes projets à exécution.

* * *

 _ **A tout à l'heure pour le dernier chapitre...**_


	35. 35 - Bella

.

 **35 – Bella**

Je sors du SUV que nous avons loué pendant qu'Edward prend nos bagages et j'admire la vue.

Putain je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil.

Quand il avait annoncé qu'il projetait de m'amener à son chalet dans le Colorado pour une semaine de vacances après que j'ai fini mes cours, j'avais pensé à un petit chalet.

Ce n'était pas un chalet pittoresque.

C'était un cube de 560 mètres carrés de verre et de cèdre, perché sur une colline surplombant les pistes. Un paradis en hiver.

Je regarde alentour et vois les animatroniques de Disney et la musique d'ambiance diffusée depuis de faux rochers.

Mais non, tout cela est réel.

"C'est ton chalet?" demandé-je comme il marche devant moi.

"Oui je l'ai acheté avec l'aide de mes parents quand j'ai eu mon premier gros client il y a quelques années. Nous le louons le reste de l'année. Tu aimes?" demande-t-il, en se tournant vers moi et en posant les sacs sous le porche. Son regard plein d'espoir me donne toujours envie de lui faire plaisir. Mais je l'aime vraiment.

"Aimer n'est pas le bon mot, Edward. Cet endroit… C'est incroyable." Je secoue la tête et prends son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Il gémit un peu puis s'écarte.

"Tu n'as pas encore vu l'intérieur. Viens." Il me prend la main et ouvre la porte menant à ce qui ne peut être décrit que comme un chalet de luxe dans un magazine.

Je ne voudrai jamais partir.

La visite prend une quinzaine de minutes surtout parce que nous nous arrêtons pour nous câliner dans chaque pièce et dans le couloir chemin faisant. Quand il me montre la suite parentale j'en ai juste assez de la visite et je le pousse sur le lit. Nous baptisons le lit… Deux fois.

Je nous fais des sandwichs et du chocolat chaud dans la cuisine somptueusement aménagée pendant qu'Edward essaie d'allumer la cheminée.

Après le déjeuner nous nous blottissons dans le canapé face au feu et nous délectons simplement de la douce chaleur pendant que la neige tombe doucement sur la fenêtre gigantesque à notre droite.

"Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas? murmure Edward avant de m'embrasser sous l'oreille, mon dos contre son torse et ses bras enroulés autour de moi.

"Je sais. Je pense que je suis enfin à l'aise que tu m'aimes. Je t'aime plus que tout et je suis si heureuse d'être simplement dans tes bras. Tout cela…" je fais un signe autour de nous, "C'est juste la cerise sur le gâteau. Je te remercie de m'avoir amenée ici. C'est parfait." Je porte mes mains à ses lèvres et les embrasse avant de me blottir plus profondément dans sa chaleur.

Je peux entendre le rire dans sa poitrine avant qu'il ne libère une main pour attraper quelque chose sur la petite table. Lorsque son bras revient à sa place initiale, il pose une petite boite de velours dans ma main.

Mon cœur s'arrête.

Mon souffle se suspend alors que je saisis ce qu'il se passe.

Je me redresse et me tourne lentement pour le regarder. Il a ce regard, celui que j'aime le plus, celui où je sais exactement ce qu'il pense. Les mots sont inscrits sur son visage.

Il m'aime.

Les doigts tremblants j'ouvre la boite et regarde le solitaire parfait mais ma vue se brouille à cause de larmes.

"Que dirais-tu d'un peu plus de cerise sur le gâteau?" dit-il doucement, la voix serrée par l'émotion.

Je ne veux pas y penser. Je pensais que lorsque le moment serait venu j'aurai du mal à accepter que quelqu'un veuille être avec moi.

Plus maintenant. Je le mérite. Je mérite Edward… son amour, son soutien, la vie qu'il me propose.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me demandes?" dis-je pour alléger l'instant un peu, parce que oui. Je veux l'entendre me le demander.

Il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, ses yeux verts pétillants alors qu'il prend la bague lentement de la boite et la tient entre nous.

"Epouse-moi Bella?"

Ces trois petits mots…

"Oui. Je t'aime tant… Oui je t'aime Edward. OUI!" Je glousse la dernière partie, réalisant combien j'ai l'air ridicule mais Edward m'embrasse intensément et ne me laisse pas penser à autre chose qu'à ce moment, ses lèvres, notre amour. Je le sens glisser la bague sur mon doigt et sa place est déjà là.

"Alors future Mme Cullen, à moitié vide ou à moitié plein? " me demande-t-il plus tard, après avoir fait l'amour sur le tapis doux à côté du feu.

"Complètement plein, je pense."

"Comment?"

"S'il soit à moitié rempli d'eau, il est aussi à moitié rempli d'air… mais il est plein. Je ne prétends pas penser que tout sera toujours parfait… ça ne peut pas l'être. Mais je sais ce qu'une bonne vie peut-être maintenant… et ne peux pas attendre de la commencer avec toi. " Je l'embrasse tendrement et je peux le sentir sourire contre moi.

"Bien dit baby… bien dit."

* * *

 _ **Eh bien voilà cette petite fic s'achève ainsi**_

 _ **Vous avez été plus de 34 000 à cliquer dessus jusqu'à aujourd'hui...**_

 _ **Nous vous remercions pour votre intérêt**_

 _ **Passez un très agréable week-end!**_


End file.
